Moving On Without You
by hinalover281
Summary: "Why are you with him?" "Why do you care?" Levy has waited two years for Gajeel to be ready for a relationship and is tired. What happens when she moves on? How will Gajeel take it? Please R&R :D Rated M for future Violence and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: I Can't

**A/N: Hello my Lovely Readers! I know all of you are probably getting tired of me updating the same chapters over and over. I have a good reason for that! A few people have given me some advice that my grammar was really bad throughout the story. I want you all to know that I take all of your criticism very seriously. So I went back and back and back and back to make sure that my story is the best that it can be. I hope you understand and I hope you enjoy the newest updated version. Like they say 3rd times the charm. :D **

* * *

Levy McGarden sat in her usual seat at Fairy Tail with one of her favorite books open in front of her. Her eyes subconsciously scanned the page for the millionth time that day. Every time she went to read a line her mind was distracted by the sounds around her. She could hear the normal sounds of fights starting here and there, or of Mira dishing out the newest gossip. That wasn't what bothered her, the only thing she cared about enough to distract her was the man who can have her feeling like she was more than just a regular girl, Gajeel Redfox.

Letting out a long sigh, she listened to the dark haired dragon slayer as he rambled on about his last mission to his partner, Lily. He started talking about the dark guild that he smashed with one hit, letting out his unusual laugh. As Levy listened to him she felt her heart ache. The two of them have been playing this little game lately. He would wrap an arm around her to whisper that she looked beautiful. Or If she was lost in a book he would put her on his lap and just breath in her hair. She knew that he cared for her. That was as much as a fact, as Gray strips every two minutes. But he just refused to acknowledge it. They would act cozy together but never went further than that. Whenever their relationship was brought up, he would just ask her to wait for him and leave. She didn't mind waiting, if time is what he needed time is what she would give him. Except now it's been two years. That's been plenty of time. She wanted to know he loved her back. She wanted to give him kisses and hear him claim her to others.

Looking up she saw her best friend, Lucy, walking towards her.

"Hey Lu!" She waved. Lucy waved back and ran over to Levy's table.

"What's up Lev? Why so down?" Lucy sat down next to the blue hair beauty and gave her a questioning look. Letting out another sigh Levy looked up to whisper to her best friend.

"I just don't know how much longer I can wait" Lucy knowing exactly what Levy was talking about looked over to the dragon slayer. Now he was sipping on a mug of beer with his usual scowl. Looking back over to Levy, Lucy noticed she was now looking down at her book, tears slowly glossing her Hazel eyes.

"Is this such a bad thing to want an answer. I've waited so long. I just... Want to know" Lucy went to give her best friend a hug, letting Levy wrap her arms around her.

"I think you should tell him that" Lucy whispered. She pulled back and gave her a small smile before she got up and ran over to Natsu giving him a quick peck on the lips. They both started walking over to the missions bored with wide smiles.

She looked around the guild and saw her all her friends cuddled up with the man they loved. Lucy was hugging Natsu's arm. Juvia was fawning over how awesome her 'Gray-Sama' was and Bisca was playing with her husband and daughter lovingly. She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Feeling the tingling in her chest Levy decided that was it. She had it! She got up and marched straight to the man that has haunted her thoughts for years.

"We need to talk" She yelled before she stormed off, not looking back to see if he would follow. With each step, she let a new tear fall out. There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't come to her side if something was to happen so she didn't bother to look at her surroundings. Instead, she walked out of the guild into Magnolia Park. She marched through the park until she got to her destination. Levy looked up to see the same tree that caused her fear all those years ago. This was the only place she felt fit what was about to happen, good or bad. Once she found a decent bench, she sat down and waited for the iron manage to arrive. While she waited Levy thought about what was about to go down. This could either end with her happy and in love or it could be the end of what she worked so hard for. Within five minutes, she felt a heavy weight on the bench next to her. For a long time, it was quiet, neither of them talking. The only sound around them was of the children playing. That is until she heard a grunt.

"You said we had something to talk about" He suddenly said making her jump. His voice was deep and raspy. However, there was a bit of hesitation. There was no doubt in her mind that he heard the conversation she was having with Lucy. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to just hold him and tell him about how much love she held for him and that everything was going to be okay. Instead, with all the will power she had Levy looked up. He was facing straight ahead, giving her a nice view of his piercings shining in the sun.

"I can't do this…" She started. A young couple walked past them. They were laughing and holding hands. Levy lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

"I can't keep pretending to be happy in this limbo were in." She knew he would be able to hear her. He can always hear her. But just because he could hear her doesn't mean he was listening. She couldn't take another 'I need time' speech. It wasn't fair anymore.

"I need a decision Gajeel. You're either all in or out. No more in between." She finished and let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding. No one spoke after that. The silence between them grew thicker and thicker slowly suffocating her. After a couple of minutes, she stood up.

"Well, I guess you made your decision." She said walking away. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist. He had pulled her close and placed his head on her back.

"Levy" He mumbled. The way he said her name was making her heart drum. There was no Shrimp or Shorty. It was Levy. All she wanted to do was stay in his arms. She had to stay strong though. It was all or nothing.

"Levy… I… I don't know… I have a lot of things that I need to work on" Levy didn't let him finish talking. She knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit. She jumped out of his grasp. Turning around, she looked him in the eyes for the first time since they got there.

"No! Gajeel. I gave you two years! It's not fair to me!" Levy looked at him and saw his face drop. His piercing red eyes that were always full of passion were now filled with grief and confusion.

"I love you so damn much and you just keep stringing me along" Her face was red and she was now crying her eyes out.

"I just can't take another day of pretending that it doesn't kill me to sit by your side everyday, hear you say sweet things to me and know that you're not fully in this" She started backing away one step at a time. "I... I can't."

With that being said, Levy ran away, leaving him sitting on the bench staring at the floor. Levy ran all the way to Fairy Hills, into her room. She crashed onto her bed and cried out all her pain.

"This is for the best, " She whispered to herself "You don't deserve to wait."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I didn't really change the story line all I did was cross my T's and dot my I's (Figuratively of course** **LOL) Please review! I appreciate all of it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gajeel's Confused Feelings

**A/N: Hello my Lovely Readers! I know all of you are probably getting tired of me updating the same chapters over and over. I have a good reason for that! A few people have given me some advice that my grammar was really bad throughout the story. I want you all to know that I take all of your criticism very seriously. So I went back and back and back and back to make sure that my story is the best that it can be. I hope you understand and I hope you enjoy the newest updated version. Like they say 3rd times the charm. :D **

* * *

Gajeel sat stuck in the same spot where Levy left him. He had his head resting in between his hands. His long black hair falling like a curtain around his face. Judging on how the sun is setting it's been over four hours since Levy yelled at him and he still couldn't get over what just happened. He expected this conversation to be coming soon. It was actually obvious by the way she was acting back at the guild. Her eyes were scanning the page, but he could tell her mind wasn't in the story. This sounds stupid, and Mavis forbid he told anyone this, but he knew everything about her especially when she reads. Whenever she was into a story her eyes would shine like stars and she would subconsciously bite her lower lips. He could see her slight smiles when something was funny, or how her eyes glistened when reading something sad. Today she just looked at the page with a blank expression. Then the conversation she had with the bunny girl practically screamed that she was going to bring up the conversation soon.

What he didn't expect was Levy to tell him that she can't wait any longer. Whenever they had this talk it was like a dance. A dance he knew by heart. She would tell him that she wanted a commitment, that she needed someone who would love her the way she deserved. He would then pull her into his arms and tell her that he just didn't know if he was ready for a relationship. She would cry for a little while he told her that he just needed time and then they would just forget the talk ever happened and go back to normal.

"Fuck!" he said quietly to himself. Suddenly, with all the strength Gajeel could muster up, he lifted his hand and punched a hole straight through the bench he was sitting on. To say Gajeel was pissed is an understatement. He was absolutely furious. He wasn't mad at Levy. Oh no, he could never be mad at her. Especially since, in all honesty, Levy hasn't asked for much. All she wanted was for him to put aside his fears like she had and be into this fucked up relationship they built. He was mad at himself. Mad because even after all this time he still couldn't give her what she needed. Looking over at the hole he just made, Gajeel felt disgusted with himself. He raised his hand and punched another one right beside the first.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He yelled at the passing people in the park.

"Why can't I just be what she wants me to be?" Everyone he yelled at looked terrified and ran away. Watching their retreating backs, He dropped his head.

_'I can tell you why, because you're a monster.'_ It's true that he has changed since back in the day, but he was still someone that people moved away from. He turned around to walk away feeling like this self-hating session would be better at the comfort of his own home. That's when he saw it. The tree. That tree.

_'Leave it to the Shorty to end things with me in front of here. She was always the type of person for symbolism or some crap like that.'_ For a while, Gajeel just stared at it. He didn't move or think, he just stared. With small steps, he started walking towards it as if it could disappear with any sudden movements. When he reached the tree his body seemed to move on its own. Hesitatingly he placed a hand gently on the rough bark. He felt the hard edges that smoothed out along the side in his hands. Lost in a trance the slayer traced the bark. He traced every line, feeling every bump. Until he reached the top.

Then he felt it. This was the spot. The spot where he pinned her. The spot where he finally deemed himself a monster. He felt how the tree still had the holes from where his cuffs had been. After all this time, it still had scars.

_'Like me and Levy'_ He thought. This got him angry again and within the blink of an eye, he punched the tree. Again and again.

"What.. The.. Fuck!" He yelled in between punches. With every punch, Gajeel felt his anger sizzling down. It felt like the anger he had was flowing from his body through his arm and into the tee. Finally, he felt himself calm down. He still felt like shit. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was broken.

With a final grunt, he pushed himself off the tree and trudged to his house. There was only one person who could help calm him down. His best friend Pantherlily.

Walking back to his cabin on the outskirts of town Gajeel had a blank mind. All the anger he felt earlier melted away. Now all he felt was guilt and confusion. He knew Lily would help him out. Somehow his favorite exceed knew just what to say when it came to him. That's why when he saw his medium sized log cabin in the middle of a clear field a smirk found a way to his face. Once he got there he threw the door open making the wood splinter.

"I'm Home cat!" Gajeel yelled into the apartment. The doorway leads into a huge living room. In the center of the right wall was a 65 inch television. A black love seat and couch boxed off the rest of the room, leaving enough space for a metal coffee table in the middle. He sniffed the air to make sure that Lily was actually in the house and followed the sent to the kitchen. The tall mange walked through the living room to a small opening that lead to a nice modern kitchen. In the center of a wooden island was a passed out exceed surrounded by bottles of kiwi juice.

"Wake up you stupid cat I have to talk to ya!" Gajeel yelled and threw his partner across the room. Lily woke up just in time to release his wings before he hit the floor.

"Uggggh! Gajeel what do you want, I was trying to take a nap."

"In the middle of the kitchen, " he scoffed back. Looking around, he walked to the fridge and took out a beer.

"Anyway.." Gajeel started not giving Lily a chance to fully wake up.

"Levy kind of... Told me that she was tired of waiting... For me." Lily raised an eyebrow at 'scary' dragon slayer. It wasn't surprising that this happened. He was actually impressed that Levy had the patience to wait over two years for this big lug.

"Hmm, I see," he said, moving to sit back on the counter. Grabbing a new bottle of kiwi juice.

"And let me guess, instead of owning up to your feelings you got all mad and punched some stuff." Gajeel didn't answer, instead he just drank his beer. What else was he supposed to say? His stupid cat was absolutely right. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Lily stood up and walked over to his friend. With a swift motion, he wrapped his paws around the studded face.

"I get it Gajeel, you're mad. I get that you never had anyone to tell you what to do when you're in love and you're confused about how you feel towards her. I get that you're still mad at yourself because what happened before, and I get that because of all of this you feel like you're not ready to trust anyone, especially Levy, with your heart let alone be in a relationship" With a pause Lily looked into red piercing eyes. "But you have to understand that she doesn't expect you to be perfect. You have to learn how to forgive yourself and move on. You're suffocating yourself." Lily looked into his eyes searching for some sort of understanding. It's not that Gajeel didn't respect his advice. He just didn't know if it was possible to forgive himself. Falling into deep thought about what happened today he moved his eyes to look down. After a few minutes, his partner's voice brought him back to reality.

"You should have known you can't expect her to wait forever." There was a slight bit of hesitation coming from the exceed. Lily was about to say the one thing that could possibly get Gajeel to either step his game up or go on a wild rampage.

"I'm only saying this to you because you need tough love... But you can't get mad at her when she moves on." Involuntarily Gajeel's eye twitched and his muscles tightened. Lily caught sight of this and continued.

"All those things that you love about her will be loved by someone else. Someone else would be calling her his shrimp and giving her all of the love she wanted. Someone else will be kissing her, hugging her. They could get married, have kids. Then when that moment happens, you can't be mad at anyone but yourself-." Suddenly there was a cracking sound cutting off what Lily had to say. Gajeel had enough. Getting up, he stomped his way to his room where he locked himself in.

"UGGGGGHHHH! Stupid cat was supposed to make me feel better, not worse." He screamed into the room. He threw off his clothes and moved to lay down.

_'Maybe some sleep will help.'_ He thought. However, instead of sleeping, he spent the rest of the night thinking about what Lily had said. His mind kept playing images of his bookworm calling out someone else's name in bed. Hot and sweaty under someone else's body. It made him sick. But then he thought about how Levy was feeling now. He saw images of her crying in her room depressed because of him. Shouting hateful things because of his stubbornness. He honestly didn't know which image made him sicker.

Soon exhaustion took him over and he fell asleep. Hoping things will work out.

* * *

**A/N: There's the new updated chapter 2! I didn't really mess with the storyline I just fixed the many grammar mistakes I made. I really hope you all enjoyed. Please review I take all of my reviews seriously and I appreciate everything you have to say. Hopefully, the next chapter should be up by 2/14/15!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Missions

**A/N Whoah it feels so good to get this chapter up. Don't ask me why but I spent all night and day working on it. I just got really inspired out of nowhere. That's probably why I got to update so soon. Any way that you to EVERYONE who viewed, reviewed, and Favorited my story! It means so much to me! And to the random reader that wanted longer updates I hope this is long enough! Now I give you... Chapter 3: Friends and Missions**

* * *

Levy awoke the next morning to the strips of bright sunlight forcing its way into the dark, gloomy room through the sides of her window curtain. Last night had been one of the toughest, emotional nights of her life. Every time she closed her eyes the scene from the park came flooding back to her mind. She kept seeing the hurt in Gajeel's eyes and the way his face dropped when she said that she was done waiting. All these images just made her want to run over to his house and tell him that she was ok with waiting, that she would wait forever if he needed it. Every time those urges came up, she had to literally force herself to stay in her room. Internally growling at the light Levy rolled over in her bed to face the wall. She wasn't in the mood to do anything today. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and read romance novels while eating all the ice cream her body can hold. She knew this was impossible though. If she didn't at least go the guild today her boys would come looking for her.

That thought made her smile. Her boys Jet and Droy have always been at her side. No matter how bad a situation got they always tried their hardest to look after her. If she was sad they tried to cheer her up with words of encouragement and jokes. If they were in trouble on a mission they tried their hardest to protect her, even if it ended up with her having to protect them. When she was sick, they made her the nastiest soup she's ever eaten, but at least they tried. They were loyal to her, even if it's a little too loyal. She was always able to count on them. That's way more than what Gajeel was trying to be. He didn't want to try for her. Bringing her mind back to Gajeel made her groan again. Why was he always on her mind? Peeking her eyes out from under her blanket Levy stared at the wall in front of her. The whole reason for telling Gajeel she was done was so that she can move on. Yet here she was lying in despair because of him. She rolled back around so she was facing the inside of her room. Her walls were completely covered with books and scrolls. Many of them didn't even fit in the bookcases she had and graced her floor messily. Her eyes moved from her collection of books to her alarm lacrima.

"12:22 PM" She read out loud. There were two things she could do at this moment. She could suck it up, get dressed and head to the guild or she could wallow in her self-pity over the newest Nicholas Sparks novel and ice cream. It wouldn't be that hard to get rid of the guys if she really wanted to. She could just tell them it was her time of the month, then watch them squirm away. That trick worked every time.

"But a mission would really help get my mind off things," Levy whispered to herself. It's true, if Levy could find a good translating job, then her mind will automatically shut off all other thoughts until the mission is complete. The question is whether or not she's willing to risk seeing him at the guild. Looking at the lacrima again Levy made her decision. Letting out a deep breath She moved off her bed, wrapping her blanket across her shoulders. She expertly walked around all the books lying on the ground dragging her blanket behind her until she reached her bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom Levy looked at her reflection in the mirror above her sink. Letting a completely disgusted look cover her features she examined herself more carefully. Her usually soft curls were now in a tangled heap on top of her head, She had mascara streaks all down her red and puffy cheeks, and Her usually pearly white teeth were filled with grime and gunk.

"Mavis I look like a disaster!" she said to her reflection. She pulled her blanket closer to her with one hand while the other grabbed her toothbrush. Starting her normal morning ritual Levy brushed her teeth thoroughly checking for any missed spots. When she was satisfied with her results Levy unwrapped her blanket, Folded it and placed it back on her bed. She did a few stretches loosening up her tight muscles until she heard them pop. Feeling a little bit better she walked back to her bathroom and started up a hot shower. When the bathroom filled with enough steam she dropped her clothes to the floor with a light thud and kicked them to the side. Stepping into the hot water, Levy automatically felt better. All the sweat and tears fell from her body. Her muscles relaxed against the heat. She started off shampooing her head, unknotting her messy hair with her fingers. Levy then grabbed her body wash and poured a generous amount on her hand. She then started to massage her body, cleaning herself with a soft hum. She stood in the shower feeling the warmth flow through her not wanting to get out. Until she heard a knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that could be" She giggled, turning off the water. She grabbed a couple of her freshly cleaned towels to wrap around her body and dry her hair. She carefully stepped out of the tub and into her room. She heard the knocking again, this time it was a little harder, and laughed.

'Man, these guys are relentless.' Opening the door, she smiled at her visitors. They smiled back at her, glad to see that she's ok.

"LEVY" they both screamed into the air, hugging their precious leader in between them. She coughed and asked them to put her down, but they refused. They just kept hugging and squeezing the life out of her. When they noticed that she was just in a towel though they dropped her immediately and backed off.

"Oh, sorry Lev, I guess we were just excited to see that you were ok." Jet said looking off to the side. Droy just stood there with a blush on his face looking down. Levy just laughed and moved from the doorway to let them into the room. Usually, boys weren't allowed into the Fairy Hills but Erza always seemed to make an exception for Jet and Droy. Levy always thought it was because Erza knew nothing would ever happen between the three of them. She didn't see her best friends as anything but her best friends, and the guys respected her too much to take advantage of her.

"Oh, it's ok, I was actually just to head to the guild to look for you guys. I was thinking maybe we could pick up a good translating job." Levy said to the boys they were now sitting on her bed.

"Just give me a minute to change" She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. Through the door, she heard mumbles of 'Oh Levy's so smart.' and 'Always thinking of good missions for us'. Levy just stood with her back against the door. A small smile gracing her lips. Yeah, Levy could always count on her boys.

* * *

Gajeel woke the next afternoon hating any and everything. He hated his room, he hated the fact that he was alone, and he hated just about every other thing. The sun was seeping into his room, blinding him before he got a chance to adjust his eyes from the darkness. He covered his face with the blanket yelling out a groan. He didn't want to get up, especially with the lack of sleep he had. Turning his body so that his broad back was facing the traitorous window Gajeel peaked on of his piercing eyes out of the blanket. He had two options today. He could stay home and drown himself in iron and booze, or he could get a mission and drown himself in work. Either way Gajeel was sure that he would be drowning in his own misery. No one would be stupid enough to stop him, fearing that he would send them to an early grave. The only people that might try are Lily and Juvia.

That thought made him feel a little bit better. Those two always tried to make him feel better. They even tried to help him put his life together whenever he felt like he was falling apart. Back in Phantom Lord, when he had nightmares about the people he killed, Juvia was there to calm him and tell him that it doesn't make him a monster. Of course, he didn't believe her, but it was satisfying to know there was at least one person who thought of him as a human being rather than a demon. On a mission, he knew that Lily always had his back. Ready to fight with him side by side if things ever got bad. He would trust his cat with his life. When he was sick Juvia would bombard him medicine while Lily made him the most disgusting soup he's ever eaten. That didn't matter to him though, what mattered was that they tried. What mattered was that were there for him. That was more than he could say about anyone out there. Anyone but Levy. The thought of her brought a sting in his heart. He couldn't get his mind off her, yet he was stubborn. He only wanted Levy to be happy, and he wouldn't try to force her to be miserable with him if she decided to be happier without him.

Gajeel rolled back around to look at his window. His eyes roamed around the room looking at all the trinkets and gadgets he tinkers with. There were a bunch of pieces on his metal desk, but most of the pieces of iron were lying aimlessly on the floor. Gajeel used to think he should get a bookshelf to line up all his random junk but soon decided against it. He looked away from the iron up to his alarm lacrima.

"Hum 12:22, I sure slept in late today." He said out loud. No, that it was surprising why he slept in late. His stomach automatically knotted when the images of last night came flooding back in his mind. Without a second thought, he jumped out of bed. He made his decision. Grabbing the nearest towel he could find, Gajeel left his room and trudged his way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. After he turned on the shower, he walked up the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Geez, I look like shit" His hair was covered in tangles from tossing and turning all night, His face was covered in sweat and dirt from beating up the defenseless tree, and his breath tasted of old alcohol. Looking at himself one more time, Gajeel grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He threw off the little bit of clothing he had and hopped in the shower. The hot water literally washed the stress right off him. He let in a deep relaxing sigh and let the water run all down his hair. His muscles unknotted and he slumped against the warmth. Stepping out of the stream of water Gajeel started brushing his teeth in no specific order. Once he felt all the gunk out of his mouth Gajeel threw the toothbrush back into the sink and started to wash his hair and body. After lathering his body, he rinsed it all off, massaging all his sore muscles. He was enjoying his nice shower until he heard a knocking at the bathroom door. He figured it was just Lily trying to use the bathroom.

"Ima' get out in a second Lil." He yelled from the bath tub. He didn't hear anything after that so he just turned off the water and grabbed his towel. Noticing he forgot a towel for his hair, he grabbed the towel on the door that they used for the guests. The second he opened the door, he was pushed back by someone clutching themselves to him.

"Juvia is so happy to see Gajeel!" Juvia screamed into his ear.

"My God woman get off me!" he yelled, pushing her off of him. Noticing that he was only in a towel Juvia blushed and bowed her head.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia did not know that you were in a towel. Juvia will wait until Gajeel is fully clothed." Gajeel just scoffed and headed to his room. He normally would have chewed her head off for coming over without telling him, but he was kind of happy to see her. He figured Lily probably called her to come talk some sense into his thick skull. Sighing he looked back over to see Juvia looking at him, her eyes filled with something that he still wasn't used to seeing, compassion.

"It's ok... I was actually taking a shower so that I could go to the guild to get a mission" He said over his shoulder to Juvia. She simply hummed in understanding while Gajeel looked for something decent to wear.

"I… You should come with us." He said quietly, trying to act nonchalant about it. In reality, though he wanted to her to come. She was someone who could really help him figure things out with his shrimp. He soon regretted it when he heard a loud gasp coming from the door.

"Juvia would love to go on a mission with Gajeel and Lily!, Oh, it'll be so much fun! We can invite Gray-Sama and-"

"NO! We are not inviting the ice freak! Just let me get dressed and we can go pick out a good mission." He said, pushing her out the door closing it in the process. Through the door, he heard quiet muffles of

'Juvia has gotten Gajeel to invite her to a mission' and 'Good, maybe we can get him to cheer up.' Resting his back on the door, he let out a small genuine smile. Yeah, Gajeel knew they would always be there for him.

* * *

The walk to the guild was refreshing. It was a beautiful spring day in Magnolia. The trees were vibrantly green and the sky was a dazzling blue. There was a wonderful cool breeze that floated around Levy. She took a deep breath and lifted her arms in a stretch.

"Ahh! Isn't today such a nice day?" She said looking at the other two members of Shadow Gear. Jet was on her right looking up at the sky and Droy was on her left side, eating a piece of chicken. When they heard her question they both looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful-" Droy started to say before he was cut off by Jet

"Just like you Levy!" Droy stared daggers at his best friend

"I was going to say that to Levy!"

"Well, too bad I said it first" Jet replied quickly. Levy just laughed at her friends that bickered behind her. Some things never change over time. To be honest Levy was kind of glad that her boys didn't change much. When she found out about the seven year skip her biggest fear was that the dynamic of shadow gear would change. Everything around her was so different and she didn't want her friends to be different too. She knew it was selfish of her. What she learned instead, was the even if the two boys matured and got older, they were still the same Jet and Droy that she grew up with. They still bickered like idiots and had the determination fit of a Fairy Tail member. That idea made her smile.

Soon the trio made it to the overly large building. From where they stood Shadow Gear could hear all the sounds inside. Instead of walking on in like always Levy hesitated.

'What if he's there? What if he shows up?' Levy replayed the image of his face, full of pain, in her head. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Gajeel yet. She didn't know if he was willing to talk to her either. There were so many things that could happen he was there. So focused on her thoughts Levy didn't notice Droy leaned down to meet her eyes.

"Hey Lev, It'll be ok. I don't know what happened after you stormed off yesterday but if you're not ready to talk to him we'll make sure he stays away. We'll go in grab a mission and get out quicker than Jet can run a marathon. Okay?" Levy stared into the dark brown eyes in front of her. All she saw was sincerity and caring. She let out a little laugh and gave Droy a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Droy that made me feel a little better… Let's go inside." Moving around him Levy walked past Jet and right into the guild. Droy stood stuck in the spot. He was grinning like an idiot, holding the spot where Levy kissed.

"Wow!" he whispered star struck. Jet just laughed at Droy's behavior hiding the fact that he's jealous and walked into the guild.

* * *

Gajeel just stood stuck in his place. Juvia behind him and Lily on his shoulder. His heart was twisting while his anger was boiling at what they just witnessed. They were just about to go up to the guild when they saw Levy and her lap dogs standing in the doorway. That was enough to keep him frozen in place so Gajeel decided he would wait until she goes in and then grab a mission and leave. That was until he saw Droy walk up to her and go down to eye level. He watched as the larger man said something serious to his shrimp. Then he watched her let out a small chuckle and give him a kiss on the cheek. Gajeel almost lost his cool when he saw her move in. It was like a slow motion movie. That didn't stop his anger from boiling up. He wanted to go over and rip his fucking head off. That guy didn't deserve a kiss from Levy. No matter how innocent. They were always hanging around her like pathetic vultures, just waiting for her to get upset so they could cheer her up. He hating them before the S-Class exams, but he hating them even more now. Especially after him and Levy developed their "Unique" relationship. He was about to march straight into the guild and give them both a piece of his mind when Juvia pulled him back.

"Juiva thinks it'll be better if she went in to pick out the mission" He just looked at the doors before grunting in agreement. He moved and sat down under a nearby tree. Gajeel watched as Juvia gave Lily a pleading look and then run into the guild. Lily hopped off his shoulder and sat right in front of his legs. For a while, they just looked at each other. Gajeel hasn't said anything to Lily all day. He would just grunt his responses when asked a question. Lily was getting tired of it.

"Look Gajeel, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I know it hit a nerve." Gajeel just sat there trying to think of what he could possibly say. He knew that Lily was just trying to help him. Even if what he said pissed him off to no end, but it was the truth and it was what Gajeel needed to hear. He looked up into the eyes of his partner.

"Don't apologize, ya did nothing wrong." Lily just hummed an ok and waited for their partner to return. During the wait, Gajeel took this time to think, to really think about what he was going to do. He decided to make a mental list of why he should and shouldn't be with his bookworm. On one hand, he loved Levy. There was no point in denying it anymore. The way he was ready to murder Droy over a kiss on the cheek was enough proof. So he couldn't use that as an excuse anymore. But on the other hand being with her is never going to work. No matter how much Love he had for her, she was too good. He would end up hurting her more than if he was just end their "relationship" now. But then on the first hand he could have the girl of his dreams, Levy would be his to hold and Love. Then there was the undeniable fact that he still had scars that he wasn't ready to show her. Being a relationship meant that he had to be completely open with her, and for him that was terrifying, even more than lightning was to Lily. Soon Juvia came out of the guild with a huge smile on her face and a mission in her hand.

"Juvia got the mission!"

* * *

The first thing Levy did when she entered the guild was look around for a certain Dragon Slayer. Once she saw that he wasn't there Levy physically and mentally relaxed. She waved hello to all her friends and walked straight to the request bored.

"Hum let's see, looking for someone to fight off a monster? No thank you. Looking for someone to stop Bandits? Not me. Looking for someone to babysit a royal child? Yeah right! Looking for someone to repair Damaged reservoir and catch the dark guild that destroyed it? Reward 50,000 Jewels and a spot in the annual singing festival." Levy laughed a little. That was such a weird reward.

'That would be a good mission for Gajeel.' Levy stopped that thought before it got any further. She promised herself that she wasn't going to spend this mission thinking about him. That's the whole reason she got out of bed. Taking another look at the request she let out an audible groan. Sometimes she was too nice. Grabbing the paper from the board she walked up to Fairy Tail's most beautiful demon, Mirajane Strauss.

"Oh, hey Levy!" She yelled from behind the bar. "I'm actually glad you're here I have something I have to give you," Mira said giving Levy her special smile reserved for her closest friends and family. This was interesting, Mira either only gave a present on your birthday or you a mission that she thought you would do well at. Since it wasn't her birthday Levy figured it was a good translation mission.

'That's probably why I didn't see any on the board' Levy thought. "Oh really? What is it?" She finally said out loud. "Oh, I have something to give you too." She said remembering the mission for Gajeel and handing Mira the piece of paper."Can you give this mission to Gajeel if he comes by, I think It'll be a really good one for him" Levy's voice lowered as she tried to hide the pain behind her words. She wasn't ready for the guild to know about the talk they had yesterday. Even though, she's sure that everyone already started talking about her outburst. Mira caught it and just gave the young girl a sympathetic smile.

"Sure thing Lev, I'll give him the mission. Speaking of missions One came in specifically for you from the Magnolia Library!" Mira said, holding up the piece of paper with the request written on it. Levy's eyes jumped as she reached up and snatched it out of the models hand. She read it carefully to make sure that it wasn't a joke

Request for Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail:

Please help translate a historical book in a mysterious language for a young man named Ian Rose. He is a very important donor to the library and promised to donate the translated version for the public. You will have a week to complete this mission. As payment, you will receive 30,000 Jewels along with 10 books of your choice.

Levy looked up to Mira with a huge smile on her face.

"WE'll take it!" she said smiling. While Levy was waiting for Mira to fix up the paperwork Juvia came and sat down next to Levy. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Excuse me Mira but Juvia will like to take this mission for herself and Gajeel." Juvia suddenly said, holding up the request she saw earlier for the monster. Levy's eyes shot open.

'What? Was Gajeel taking a mission? With Juvia?' She looked over to Juvia. Levy figured it would make sense. Besides Lily, Juvia is the only person who Gajeel trusts. Why wouldn't they go on a mission together? Her heart started to sting with jealousy. She wished that he would go to her when he feels sad. As if reading her thoughts Juvia poked Levy on the shoulder.

"Hello Levy, if you're wondering Juvia and Lily are taking Gajeel on a mission to help him think. Lily said that he might have said something to upset Gajeel yesterday. Juvia thought it would be best for him to beat something up that wasn't himself. Juvia hopes that Levy understands and does not view Juvia as a Love Rival." Levy let her words sink in. Juvia is always so nice, no wonder Gajeel trusts her. Before Levy had the chance to tell Juvia that she doesn't think Juvia is a love rival Mira came back.

"You know Juiva, Levy just picked out a mission, she thought would be good for Gajeel," Mira said taking out the paper. "You should try this one instead" Juvias eyes Sparkled as she grabbed the paper. She looked up at Levy which was met with a bright smile. Saying nothing else she just ran out of the guild. The two girls just laughed and watched her retreating back.

"I think she wants it" Levy laughed. Mira let out a small giggle and went to put in the paperwork for Gajeel and Juvia's mission. Levy sat enjoying the sounds of her friends. This was going to be a good week. Not only did she get to spend every second in the library with an excuse, she got to do a challenging job, and she got free books at the end of it. She let the thoughts of her upcoming week calm and soothe her. Until she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see her teammates smiling up at her. Letting out a huge grin Levy help up the mission for them to read.

"I got the mission!"

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I just love Shadow Gear and Juvia and Gajeel's friendship! I can write about them for dayssssssss **

**Chapter 4: Levy's Mission, Gajeel's Revelation. **


	4. Chapter 4: Levy's Mission, Gajeel's

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Just a few things before you read this story! **

**1) THANK YOU EVERYONE READING/REVIEWING/FOLLOWING/FAVORITING! I love all of you soo much! I swear every time I see someone left me a review or something my smile gets 100X bigger!**

**2)I was in a semi rush to get this posted today because I put in a Valentines Bonus Chapter! So if I made any grammatical mistakes (There might be a few) please feel free to PM me what they are so I can fix them and have this chapter 100% awesome!**

**Please Enjoy Chapter 4: Levy's Mission, Gajeel's Revelation**

* * *

The walk to the library was one that Levy could do in her sleep. She knew every turn, crack, and short cut there was to know as if it was the back of her hand. This wasn't surprising, though. If Levy was ever missing, the first place anyone would ever look is her safe haven for books. It's been this way ever since she came to Magnolia. Levy goes to the library at least once a day to read or check out as many books her arms could carry. If she had a mission that would take more than a day, she would check out about a whole section. There was never a moment in the library where she didn't feel safe. That's why she was so excited to know her second favorite place in the world, the first being Fairy Tail, asked for her specifically to complete this request. This mission fits her, and she was happy.

Reaching the stone steps that pathed a way to large wooden oak double door, Levy let out a large grin. She could smell the ink and must of old, valuable books. Her mind was already filling with all the things she could learn from this mission. What was this mysterious text? What secrets could it hold? Levy's mind was in overdrive, thoughts of her love life long forgotten. When she reached the front door, she turned to see her companions giving her an encouraging smile. Giving them her most radiant smile in return, she opened the door, revealing a group of people already waiting for them. There were two women and a man talking in front of a grand oak desk that was used to check out books.

"Oh, Levy dear! I'm so glad you decided to accept this request!" One of the women whispered across the room. Levy automatically recognized her as the librarian, Mrs. Fujii. She was an older lady with her gray hair in a tight bun on top of her head. Her face was filled with laugh lines and crows feet, showing the happy life she lived. She was wearing a long pink dress and black sandals. Levy waved happily at her and looked at the other two. The second girl Levy could tell was the new librarian's assistant. She had a green form-fitting dress, with detachable matching sleeves. Her long brown hair was placed in a high ponytail, with her bangs flowing perfectly over her forehead. The man was the only person Levy couldn't recognize. He had short spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. He was large in build, but at the same time he looked as if he didn't do much fighting. He was wearing a nice black suit and was carrying something covered in a brown bag.

"It's no problem Mrs. Fujii, Shadow gear is always glad to help." She said with a happy tone of her voice. She then turned her attention to the unrecognized man. "Hello! My name is Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail and these are my partners Jet and Droy. I take it that you're the client?" She gave him a slight smile and waited for his answer.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

All he could do was stare at her. Her soft blue hair was flowing around her sweet heart shaped face. There was a sprinkle of excitement in her eyes that seemed to brighten up the room. She was small and petite, but her body was phenomenal. She was absolutely gorgeous! When the librarians were raving about 'the greatest translator of Fairy Tail' Ian automatically pictured a nerdy hermit with thick circular glasses and a rat's nest of hair, forced into a tight bun. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Yes, My name is Ian Rose. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ian watched as the other members of Shadow Gear scuffed while he bent to kiss Levy's hand. The blue haired beauty blushed furiously, obviously not used to this kind of attention. That made him like her even more. It showed her innocence to how a lady should be treated. It showed that no man has ever shown her this kind of affection. For some reason, he just wanted to be the man to show her. When she composed herself, Levy started talking about how excited she was to translate something from a unique language. He didn't actually listen to what she was saying, all he could do was watch. She was so animated. He watched as she included everyone in the conversation, making everyone around her smile. This little bluenette looked like to type of person to make everyone fall in love with her without even trying. It's only been 10 minutes and he was already smitten with her.

That's Ian knew that he had to have her. Not in any sexual way, although that would be nice, but he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to learn her magic. Find out why, even though her smile is the most amazing thing, it seems forced. He wanted to learn everything there was to learn about her. He decided it was just her looks that made him feel this way. There was no way she could be as good as everyone says. Looking at her over again, he decided maybe it was time to get this mission started and see what she was made of. He liked a girl that was more than a pretty face and pretty words.

"Well, Miss Levy, This is the book that needs to be translated," He started taking out a beautiful golden book from the brown paper bag. There were silver lettering on the front cover with red spiral designs in the corner. The pages were tinted yellow and slightly torn, from all the aging. Levy looked at the book as if it was the most important thing in the world and once again Ian was stunned by her beauty.

* * *

To say Levy was amazed by the beautiful piece of history her client was holding would be an understatement. All she could do was let her mind wander around the untold mystery. Her mind was already pulling together a million different things this book could be. There was one thing for certain though, Levy McGarden was going to be the one to translate this work. She almost didn't notice that the client continued talking.

"My Grandfather found this book years ago around what seemed to be a large cave and has been trying to translate it ever since. At his passing, he passed the book down to me with hopes that I would carry out this mission. When I told Mrs. Fujii about my dilemma she told me about a young mage that can translate anything, which I assume is you." Ian finished telling the tale of his possession and she smiled. Levy was about to tell him that her abilities have been greatly exaggerated when Jet and Droy beat her to it.

"Yeah, that's Levy!" Jet said proudly.

"She can translate anything you give her!" Droy finished with a smug smile on his face. The boys' declaration had her hiding her face in embarrassment. She knew she was a good translator, but they always overestimated her abilities. Clearing her throat Levy took careful hold of the large tome and smiled at the client.

"I'm glad that everyone has such faith in my work, but I'm not as amazing as they're portraying me." She said hiding a small blush. "However, I can promise I will pull out all my resources and have this mission fulfilled within the week. I'm very dedicated to this mission and I will not stop until it's completed." Looking back at the other two women in the room Levy walked over to her favorite table and gently set down the book. Once she was comfortable she put on her Gale Force reading glasses, tied up her hair, nodded at Jet and Droy to start bringing her books. She breathed in one last time to focus her thoughts, then zoned herself out. She no longer focused on the whispers around the room, or what Gajeel was doing with her feelings. Instead, she focused on the words in front of her. She took out her book and started taking notes. This was exactly where she belonged, this was exactly what she needed.

* * *

About three days had passed since meeting with the client. Things have been looking good. Levy figured out what language the book was in and managed to translate about half of it. For the last three days she's practically been living in the library, only going home to shower. Even then she took her notes with her and rushed back once she was clean. Her boys usually never bothered her when she was in this zone, only to bring her books and ask if she needed anything. Levy was now sitting on her chair with her legs curled under her surrounded by books of all sorts. She moved her eyes from a page to page occasionally writing down what seemed important. When she looked up at her notes she noticed someone sitting across from her. At first she thought it was just one of the guys waiting for her to give them an order, but she noticed he was wearing a fairly nice suit. That's when she noticed it was the client. She wiped some sweat off her brow and smile up at him.

"Oh, Hi Mr. Rose did you need help with anything?" He looked at her and let out a small smile. Levy couldn't help but realize how handsome he looks. She tried to hide her blush, but could tell she was failing miserably.

"Please, just call me Ian Ms. McGarden, and I'm just watching you work. Which I must add, is quite impressive." He sent her a dazzling smile and her blush darkened. She let out a little laugh.

"Please, If I can call you Ian, you can call me Levy." She tried her hardest to smile at him, but found it difficult when he was giving her that look. His eyes were scanning over her, not in a disgusting way, but in a way she wasn't used to being looked at. He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The only reason she knew that was what he was giving her was because that was the same look she wanted Gajeel to give her so many times.

"Ok Levy." He said brightly. For a minute, he looked nervous about something. Ian kept opening and closing his mouth until he finally started talking.

"You know Levy, I don't think I've seen you eat anything till you started working." She just looked at him dumbfounded. Now that she thought about it, he was right, she hadn't eaten a single thing. Looking back up at him she smiled.

"Yeah, but it's ok, I'm used to skipping a few meals while on missions. Besides, I only have three days to finish the other half of this book." He stared at her shocked, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Once the shock melted off his face Levy saw that it was filled with something she couldn't quite make out.

"Wow, you truly are amazing Levy," he said with awe in his voice. She looked at him and smiled. Then his tone quickly changed into happy and eager.

"However, I cannot as a gentleman, allow such a lady to starve herself. As an order, I'm telling you to take the rest of the day off, go take a bath at the hot springs, put on this dress that I bought for you, then meet me at the Golden Crab for dinner" When he finished talking he pulled out a beautiful orange color dress. It looked like it was worth more than her entire book collection.

"I cannot possibly accept this Mr. Rose-"

"Ian" He interrupted.

"Ian" she corrected herself. "Nonetheless, I cannot possibly accept this dress, or go out to dinner. I still have to finish translating and-"She was cut off by Ian putting a finger on her lips.

"Levy, just think of this as a bonus. Besides, you deserve one night of relaxation with the way you've been working. Like I said I am ordering you as your client to relax and have some dinner with me." There was silence as Levy sent a pleading look to the librarian. She, on the other hand, seemed to encourage this and just sent Levy a reassuring smile. She looked back at the beautiful dress in front of her. She had to admit it might be fun to go out, plus she did need to get some food in her stomach.

"Ok Ian, I'll meet you at the Golden Crab at 8. But then I'm going back to work" She said firmly. He may have gotten her to leave her job, but she wasn't going to stay away longer than needed. He just smirked at her in a way that reminded her of Gajeel.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Gajeel was looking out the window of the train. He was glad that he didn't have to suffer. The mini shrimp, what Gajeel calls Wendy, casted some spell to help him with the motion sickness. All he wanted was to forget this mission and go back to magnolia to hold his bookworm. He wanted to touch her and love her the way she wanted. He let out a small sigh and turned to look at the empty seats in front of him. Juvia and Lily had gone to get some food, and so that he could have some time alone. When his eyes shifted up, he saw a familiar blue head of hair.

"Shrimp?" he called out, but the figure kept moving. Being the Curious George that he is Gajeel followed the head. He followed her down a long cart until it stopped in front of a private room. She looked him in the eyes and motioned for him to follow her in. As if under some spell Gajeel moved his feet until he was in front of an open doorway looking at an almost naked Levy. She was wearing a lacy dark green matching underwear set with black red bottom pumps. Her hair was down and flowing around her face just the way he liked it. He was trying with every fiber of his being not to pounce on her and take her right there.

"So are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to come get what's yours Gajeel?" She said dragging out his name. Her hands were slowly moving all over her body, touching her breasts and thighs. Her eyes were staring him up and down filled with lust. When Levy noticed he wasn't going to move, she bent down, revealing his favorite physical aspect, her round ass. That's when he lost his final straw and went to grab her. He noticed that he was stuck in his spot though. His legs were glued to the floor. No matter how many times he tried to pull his body, he couldn't move.

"Common Gajeel. I need you to take care of me." She said, moving her hands out to touch him. Instead of moving towards her like he wanted his body moved back and cemented itself into the floor again. She looked at him with sad round eyes and turned her back to him. He kept trying to move his body to hug her, but nothing was happening. He wanted to tell her that he did want her, that he needed her just as much as she needed him. She turned around and gave him one final pleading look before another man walked in.

"Levy…" The other man trailed off. The other man was about a couple inches shorter than Gajeel and shorter hair. He was wearing a black suit like the one Gajeel wears when singing and had bright blue eyes. Gajeel didn't like him one bit and was about to tell him to fuck off, but his voice still wasn't working. All he could do was watch as Levy went up to the strange man and cry on his shoulder about how Gajeel was ignoring her. The man had an evil glint in his eyes while he listened to Levy complain.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I can take care of you better than he can," the man said in a deep husky voice. Gajeel kept trying to force himself to punch this guy straight in the face, but once again failed. The man leaned in and captured Levy's lips. She moaned into his mouth as the man pushed his body against her. He watched as the man moved to take off Levy's bra. Gajeel's mind kept forcing himself to move, to stop this man from touching his shrimp. But still he couldn't move one inch. He watched as This man started sucking on her breasts, playing with her erect nipples. He then started moving his hand down south. He wanted to tear his head off and cry at the same time.

"Stop!" Gajeel said in his head. But he continued to watch as this man pulled Levy's underwear down and moved to take her Virginity.

"STOP" Gajeel cried out in his head. This was torture for him. He couldn't take watching the love of his life make love with another man. He saw her cry out in pleasure as the man fucked her on the floor in front of him.

"Please…" He whispered. "Please stop… Levy"

* * *

Gajeel woke up to a worried Lily and Juvia huddled around him. Apparently they were on the train and he was dreaming. He let out a huge sigh.

'It was just a dream' he thought. The train stopped and Lily told them that it was time to get off. Gajeel listened as Juvia said something about going to the hotel for the night and then meeting the client tomorrow morning. He just nodded in agreement. That dream had been too vivid for his liking. Everything seemed so real. Her moans were still rung in his ears. The spitting image of the guy that was touching her was imprinted in his mind. Her smell still lingered in his nose. He could feel his heart breaking over and over again at the sight. Juvia moved herself in front of him and gave a questioning look. Gajeel could only look down in return. He wasn't ready to talk yet. When they got to the hotel the trio broke up so Juvia could have her own room.

"Are you ok Gajeel? You looked like you had a rough dream" Lily asked cautiously. Gajeel implanted himself on the bed and threw his stuff on the floor. In a way, all he wanted to do was scream about what happened but at the same time he still felt like he wasn't ready to talk. There had to be a reason everything was so clear. He just looked at Lily and sighed.

"Yea Lil it was a rough dream... It started off that the shrimp was walking on the train, so I followed her. She lead me to this solo room and told me to follow her. When I got there I saw her looking sexy as hell asking me to come get her. But then I couldn't move. Then some fucker came into the room and the shrimp started crying to him about how I don't want her." Gajeel had to stop himself from getting too emotional. That was one thing he wouldn't do. He would not cry, even if he felt like his heart was being ripped apart. After a few breaths to control himself, he finished talking about the dream.

"So the main point of it was I had to watch as Levy and some dude fucked right in front of me. I kept trying to move, but I just couldn't, I couldn't yell or scream. All I could do was watch, and that killed me Lil."The room was quiet. Lily looked like he was analyzing what the Iron dragon had told him. After a few moments, Lily got up from his seat and gave Gajeel a hug. The larger man tried to fight it but soon gave in. He let his partners soft fur rub against his skin and calmed down.

"Gajeel I'm sorry that my talk affected you so much," Lily said softly against his neck. Gajeel let out a little chuckle and pulled his head back. He wasn't going to let that happen. After this nightmare. he knew where he belonged. He was going to finish this mission and give his everything to Levy. He wasn't going to let himself feel that stuck ever again. Especially if it involved his girl with someone else.

"Don't worry Lil… I'm gonna give her everything she deserves." Nothing was said after that. Nothing had to be said. He was going to win her back

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Gajeel's dream. The mission was almost done and he was ecstatic as hell. He couldn't wait to be with the only girl on his mind. They were almost done with the mission. He and Juvia fixed the reservoir while Lily tracked down the thugs. Things were looking good for him. He still had the same dream though. Every night he would close his eyes and see his bookworm walk away. The location might change, but everything else was exactly the same. He was never able to stop it. He was never able to stop himself from following her, or get himself to move after he walked into the room. This only made him want to go home faster. He needed to stop those dreams. By the way things are looking, the trio would be able to go to Magnolia by the end of the day.

Gajeel saw a little black ball flying at him snapping him out of his thoughts.

'He Must have found the thugs' Gajeel thought as he watched his partner land on his shoulder to relax.

"Did you find them?" Gajeel asked plainly. Lily hummed before he answered.

"Yeah, They're on the left side of the forest hidden behind some sort of Rune spell." The three mages thought in silence about what they could do.

"How many are there?" Juvia asked trying to come up with a valuable plan.

"There's not that many from what I can tell. I've been watching them all day, it seems they have two mages and 5 regular henchmen. One obviously practices rune magic, but I can't tell what the other one has." Gajeel stopped thinking about the mission. If it was up to him, he would just run in there and beat everyone up. However, he knew that Juvia and Lily liked to think of a plan, so he just sat there and let them do what they do best.

"Juvia has an idea. Gajeel can use his shadow magic to sneak up behind and take out the two mages while Juvia and Lily fight off the other guys." That actually seemed like a good Idea to Gajeel. He could go in knock out the two people that might be a problem while the other two take out the rest of the group and be done by nightfall. Gajeel grunted and started making his way to the hideout.

The mission actually went according to plan. Gajeel went in took out the rune writer and went to knock out some other mage that used fire magic. Lily and Juvia managed to take out the other thugs in under 20 minutes because of how weak they were. After everyone was completely unconscious the trio gave them over to the authorities and collected their pay. They also got a slip of paper confirming their spot in the music festival. Luckily for Gajeel the music festival wasn't for another month so that gave Gajeel enough time to pick out a good song and surprise everyone with his awesome singing. Looking over to his best friend he gave her a signature smirk and laugh.

"Hey rain woman!" He yelled causing Juvia to look over at him. "I'm gonna get my girl and that rock that festival! Just you watch" Juvia looked at him and let out a happy smile.

"Juvia would not expect anything less."

* * *

BONUS VALENTINES DAY CHAPTER: The First Time I Said I Love You.

Levy looked down at her box of chocolates and then up to her not so secret love. Today was the day she was going to tell him how she feels. Gajeel was sitting in his usual corner scowling at every one that passed by. It was obvious he hated this holiday, anyone with eyes could see that. This made Levy nervous and she could feel her heart beating against her chest. She looked around the guild hoping to find a little encouragement. There were beautiful red heart decorations floating in the air and red streamers hanging from all the corners. Everyone in the guild was either wearing something pink or red, showing their holiday spirit. Levy was wearing a red version of her favorite dress with white sleeves and a pink headband. She looked back to the Iron Dragonslayer who was wearing his usual attire, much to Mira's dismay. He was now drinking a pint of beer and looking down at the table, as if he was thinking hard about something. Giving herself one final pep talk she walked over to the table.

"Hello Gajeel," she said nervously. Hiding the heart shaped box behind her back. She spent all night trying to infuse the chocolate with small iron bits so he would like it. He looked up at her and grunted.

"Hey shrimp." Levy grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. She looked at her feet and took a deep breath.

"Gajeel I have something very important that I need to tell you." She said suddenly. Gajeel looked over to the small girl sitting next to him. Her face was red like she was about to burst of embarrassment. He wanted to laugh at her, but she said she has something important to say so he let it be. This was odd, usually she would just blab about whatever she wanted.

"Hum ok shrimp what is it?" he said keeping on his poker face. Levy felt herself sweating through her dress. She was so scared he would laugh at her in front of everyone. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at her like she was a mental patient. Levy could just imagine how she looked. Her hair was probably a mess and she probably looked like she just came out the shower. Finally, Levy composed herself and shoved a box of chocolates in front of Gajeel's face.

"Gajeel... I love you!" she said slowly. He looked at the chocolates and back at the small girl in front f him.

"Uh Wh- what?"

"I said I love you Gajeel" She said a little more confidently now. He was stuck, what were you suppose to do at this time. Did you walk away or should he say something. He looked back at the box that was still being shoved in his face and decided he should go with the later.

"Look shrimp," He started. "I, don't know about this stuff. I've never had anyone say something like this to me before. I'm not sure if I even know how I feel. I just need some time to think about all this." When he finished his little speech Levy looked at him with her doe eyes that were filled with hope and admiration. She wiped away the unshed tears she was holding in and smiled a sad little smile.

"Ok Gajeel. I understand." She looked at the box of chocolates that were now sitting on the table. "I'll give you as much time as I can. Just know that these are my feelings... and I love you" She laughed the last part before she gave him a kiss on the jaw and ran off to talk to Lucy. Gajeel shook off the tingling feeling in his chest.

"Your a weird one shrimp" he whispered to himself, just as he took a bite of on of the chocolates that Levy gave him.

* * *

**Soo What did you guys think? Did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know! I always value any type of criticism.**

**I also got a couple of PMs asking about updates so I decided I'm going to post updates every Friday or Saturday (U.S Eastern) So stay tuned :D**

**Chapter 5: Dates and Confrontation **


	5. Chapter 5: Dates and Confrontation

**A/N AHHHH! I'm so glad I got this chapter up! I thought it would never be finished! I worked so hard on this :)! Just a couple of things before you read!**

**1) I kept forgetting to put the disclaimer so I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL or any of the wonderful characters! Sorry but that's the way my world works.**

**2)Thank You Everyone who reviewed,** **favorited, followed, viewed. and thought about my story. I love all my beautiful readers and you guys make me so happy! Also a super shout out to Dr. PunPun for always helping me with my grammar! It's not my strong suit so just thank you for helping me make my story better!**

**Now please enjoy Chapter 5: Dates and Confrontation **

* * *

Levy looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed. The dark orange dress looked perfect on her. The halter top gave her the impression that she had a decent bust size and it flowed down her hips hugging every curve beautifully. The slit going down the left side made a smooth contradiction against her silk skin. Her sky kissed blue hair was surprisingly sitting in a perfect bun on top of her head, with curled bangs framing her face. Levy's eyes were lined with bronze eye shadow and a slimmer of eyeliner. The mascara she was wearing made her already large eyes pop even more. Looking down at her lips she smiled. They were dressed in bright red lipsticks and gave the illusion of a full, kissable mouth. Levy was never the type to be cocky about how pretty she looked, but looking in the mirror she couldn't help but think she looked gorgeous. Her client really had good taste in dresses.

Looking at the clock, she noticed that she had a time to take a walk over to the guild hall. Levy really wanted to talk to her best friend and get some advice, plus she wanted to show off how amazing she looked. Walking to her closet she took out her black cardigan and brand new shoes, then walked out the dorms. The walk was quiet but not lonely. The breeze flowed past her as she took a deep breath. Levy had no idea what she was supposed to be doing tonight. There were millions of questions running through her brain. Should she treat this as a date? Was this a date? Isn't that wrong because he's a client? Did she want this to be a date? There were so many things that could happen. Looking up Levy noticed that Fairy Tail was in now coming into sight and smiled.

When Levy walked into the guild she expected to get a few compliments but she wasn't expecting to be bombarded with cat calls from almost everyone there. From all angles, you could hear people shouting.

'Wow, Lev looking hot for a date?'

'Oooh Levy that dress is so pretty!'

'Damn Lev looking smokin'!' and then of course there were her boys.

'LEVY you look amazing!'

'Yeah, you're so perfect Levy!'

She smiled at everyone and said her thanks until she reached her beautiful blond friend sitting at the bar looking at her with giddy eyes.

"Wow, Lev you look great! How did you manage to get a dress like that?" Lucy said eyeing her up and down with a huge grin on her face. Levy laughed and played with the curled piece of bang.

"My client got it for me as a bonus." Looking up she saw Lucy's grin grow tenfold.

"Oh, did he now?" She said knowingly. Levy smiled softly and continued

"He also payed for me to go to the hot springs today and he's buying me dinner at-" Lucy didn't even let her finish and squealed so loud that everyone in the guild turned to look at them. Levy hid her face behind her hand as Mira brought her some iced tea. She had a feeling that Lucy would go into her matchmaking mode, not that she minded, Levy needed some encouragement. The two girls then just continued to girl talk about her client. They talked about what this all could mean, in which Lucy insists that it's a date and nothing less. They also talked about how cute or handsome he was, which is when Levy pointed out that he looked like he worked out a lot, but most likely didn't fight. It wasn't till Levy looked at the time and figured she should start walking to the restaurant if she was going to be on time that the girls took a break from their gossiping. Hopping off the barstool she said her goodbyes and started to stroll through the streets of Magnolia in the direction of her affair. On the walk there she decided that she was going to enjoy this night, date or not, because what's wrong with taking a break?

* * *

Levy slowly walked up The Golden Crab taking in the beautiful atmosphere. She could see couples walking around holding each others hands and smiling brightly. When she saw Ian waiting for her at the front gate she took a deep breath, it was now or never. He looked at her and let out a huge smile making her smile in return.

"Wow, Levy you look amazing!" he gushed as his eyes wondered about her frame. She kept her face down hiding the blush forming her cheeks and said her thanks. He then pulled out a bouquet of beautiful blue died roses and gave it to her, turning his head to the side in embarrassment.

"I saw them and thought you might like them," He said quietly. She delicately took the flowers into her hand and let out her brightest smile. The flowers were so pretty, she was right in choosing to enjoy this night no matter what. Ian really seemed like a good guy.

"They're beautiful," She said softly "Thank you." With that nothing else was said and Ian lead them inside. The lights were slightly dimmed giving off a romantic atmosphere. the tables were all draped in red tablecloths and candles in the center. There was an aura of sophistication and elegance surrounding the room. The two were lead to a window booth where they each sat facing one another. Levy smiled at the waiter and then looked down to her menu, almost choking when she saw the prices, this restaurant was way out of her league.

"Do you eat here often Ian?" She said trying to make a decision on what to eat. She was scared that she would order something wrong and make a fool of herself.

"As a matter of fact I've only eaten here a couple of times, But the food here is amazing. You should try the steak or the lobster, they're both really good." He said proudly. It was obvious that he liked the food here so she decided to take his advice. Scanning her menu one more time she looked up at Ian.

"Ok, so I think that I'll have the steak with steamed vegetables and an Iced tea" There was a hum of understanding before he replied.

"Good choice, I think I'm going to take the same but with lobster instead and a with a bottle of wine." The couple closed their menu until the waiter came in and took their order. Ian looked over at Levy and let out a little smile. She couldn't help but stare at him. He definitely was a handsome man. She took the time to study his sharp jawline, and deep blue eyes until she was drawn out of her thoughts by Ian.

"So Ms. McGarden I heard that you are an avid book reader." He said trying to make conversation. As if on cue her eyes shined and sparkled at the mention of her precious books. This was a subject that she prided herself on!

"That is just the tip of the Iceberg." She said gladly, going in depth about her latest read.

* * *

Ian watched the beautiful girl in front of him as she gleamed about her latest book. She was so animated and excited, making him feel passion for a novel he never read. He felt so happy watching her. It was as if he could be content his whole life with listening to her go on about the books she loves. The conversation about books soon lead to talking about each other's favorite kind of ice cream, which then lead to a political debate about the magic council. Talking came so easily when it was with Levy. Ian felt like they have been friends for years when he only met her less than a week ago. He wondered if this was part of the spell she unknowingly put on those around her. Then when there were silences, it was never awkward like on many first dates, instead it was comfortable and relaxed. They shared content sighs while eating and bright smiles with each other. When the duo were finally ready to leave the restaurant it was already midnight.

"Shall I walk you home Levy?" Ian asked with a dazzling smile. Levy let out her own magical smile and nodded. Standing up quickly Ian ran over and pulled out Levy's seat, making her blush slightly. When she moved to grab her sweater he helped her put it on like the gentleman he was. She looked down at the hands on her shoulders and then back up to him. For a moment, Ian almost forgot how to breath. Her eyes were so deep and intoxicating. Hell everything about her was intoxicating. All he could do at that moment was let out a goofy grin and follow her out the restaurant.

"It's really late" She semi whispered, taking in the sight in front of her. Ian followed her gaze to the horizon in front of them. Everything was black except for a few twinkling stars shining in the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said suddenly catching him off guard. He let out a small grin and looked her in the eyes.

"Yea it is, But I know this girl whose eyes could outshine the silly stars," Ian said smoothly. He watched as Levy's face turned bright red and then turn to the side. He mentally cheered himself on as he watched her start to turn, and walk home.

The rest of the walk was quiet and peaceful. Ian took this time to think about how the night went. He knew that this wasn't necessarily a date, even though that was the whole reason he wanted this night to go well. However, he knew that she might only see him as a client. Looking over at her he studied her face in the moonlight. Her smooth skin shined with the lunar lighting and her eyes and were closed with a content smile lining her face.

'God she's beautiful' he thought. Ian looked towards her lips and wondered if something might happen between the two. Should he kiss her, or should he just let this night be as it is. Ian didn't have much time to think about it because a few moments later a building with a giant 'Fairy Hills' sign came into sight. Turning back to Levy he noticed that her features straightened slightly as if she was seriously contemplating something.

"I had a really great time tonight Ian," Levy said brightly once they reached the front of the building. Ian smiled down at her and handed her the flowers from earlier. She took them gently and looked at her feet.

"I had a really nice time too, You're amazing to have as company Levy." He replied with an equally large smile. There was a moment of silence until he saw her moving towards him. For a second he was about to step back thinking that she was reaching for the door until he saw her starting to stand on her tip toes. She took his breath away once again as he watched her close her eyes half way and slowly pucker her lips. He leaned down to meet her halfway and slowly anticipated the moment where her soft lips would come in contact with his. They were so close, He could feel her breath against his mouth. Then out of nowhere she pulled away from him and he was shoved against the side of the building. All he could hear was Levy screaming

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

The train ride home was a long and exhausting one. All Gajeel wanted to do was go home and sleep. However, there was something stopping him from doing that, and it was the demon barmaid named Mira. She called Juvia on their communication lacrima right before they were supposed to get off the train demanding that they come and report to the master immediately since the mission was completed early. The moment he heard the news he felt like screaming. Was it wrong to want to get at least one decent night of sleep? Not that it mattered though. Gajeel knew the second he closed his eyes he would be haunted by the image of Levy with another man. Then when he thought about it, he was actually excited to go the guild because she might be there. Then he could tell her that he was ready to be everything she wanted him to be. He could tell her that she was his world and more, that he was stupid for being scared of what to come. Then maybe he could have what he wanted, and the traumatizing dreams would go away.

That's why the second the trio got off the train Gajeel ran to the guild, hoping to get there before she left. It was a short journey from the train to the guild so he could still smell her scent floating around, meaning she was there recently. He probably just missed her. He let out a small sigh and moved to the bar.

"Hi Gajeel, glad to see you back. How was the mission?" He heard Mira say. Not feeling like talking Gajeel only let out a grunt as response and started to munch on a nearby spoon. Seeming to get the hint Mira went back to serving the people of the guild and let him be. While he ate he listened to the conversations around him only half interested, until he heard the rest of team Shadow Gear. Usually they left when Levy did, that way they could walk her home and then come back, but according to her scent she only just left and they were still here.

'How could they just let her walk home by herself!' He yelled in his head. Didn't they know that she would be safer with someone with her, he was about to give them a piece of his mind when he heard their conversation.

"I can't believe this! Why does Levy a bonus and we don't get anything!" Jet said pouting in the corner.

"Well, Levy has been doing most of the work. She deserved a bonus." Droy said as if it was the most obvious this in the world. Jet seemed to think for a moment before replying.

"Yea, but even if, buying her a dress, paying for a day at the hot springs, and then taking her out to dinner? I think he was trying to do more than give her a bonus for working hard."

"I'm just surprised she actually said yes… I think she's just trying to get over you know who" Droy said trying to be subtle. Jet only pouted further.

"Still we're Shadow Gear! I think we deserve bonus' too!" he said pouting even further while Droy just rolled his eyes at his partners childish behavior. Gajeel felt his stomach drop. Someone was taking her out on a date? The worst part was she actually agreed to go out with this guy! Some random guy who she barely even knows is taking her out on a date. Subconsciously Gajeel started to growl while he felt his blood boil. That guy obviously didn't know that his shrimp already had a mate! He stood to run off and track that man down when he felt something pull him back.

"Juvia doesn't think that's going to be a good idea," She said in a low voice. Gajeel just looked at her confused until she continued. "You mustn't jump into this without knowing your enemies weakness. Gajeel needs to win Levy away from his love rival using his enemies disadvantages to his advantage. Plus Levy would get mad if you ruined her dinner with her client." Gajeel thought about this for a second until he nodded his head in agreement

* * *

Finding her scent was the easy part. He could track her down in a heartbeat if he had to. The hard part was to have to sit in the back of the fanciest restaurant he has ever seen and watch as the love of his life fully enjoyed herself with some random asshole! Looking over to the booth where she sat he had to admit that Levy was absolutely stunning. He never got to see her in fancy clothes like the dress she was wearing and it made him want to see her dressed like that for the rest of his life, although he knew she wouldn't like it, she was more into comfort. He watched her talk the whole night. It honestly made him fall in love with her all over again. He fell in love with the way her eyes shined when talking about something she was passionate about, or the way they concentrated when listening to something the idiot was saying. He fell in love with her charm and wit every time she said a joke. He even fell in love with the blushes she gave, even though it killed him to know it was someone else's words that created that reaction.

Gajeel didn't even realize how late it got until he heard the guy ask to walk Levy home. He was getting angry again. Who did this guy think he was? He watched as the guy was trying be a gentleman by pulling out her chair and all that crap, not able to get a good look at the guys face. For some reason, he felt like he knew this guy from somewhere. This mystery man seemed to make Gajeel's blood boil in a weird way. It's almost as if this man has done something terrible to him, but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it. He followed the pair out the restaurant and almost gagged at the response the guy gave Levy about the stars.

'What kind of pussy is this guy?' Gajeel thought, but then he saw his beloved bookworm give the sexiest blush he's ever seen. This guy was doing all of the things he should've been doing, and he was becoming miserable.

The rest of the walk Gajeel stalked the two with skill that could give Juvia a run for her money. He made sure to keep a good distance so he wouldn't be seen, but also be close enough that if something was to happen he could jump in. When Levy walked up to the door of Fairy Hills Gajeel gave a huge sigh of relief. The 'Date' was over and now he could have his wonderful fairy all to himself. He watched the interaction fully expecting Levy to give the guy a decent smile and then run into her room, where he could watch her sleep peacefully. However, he saw Levy moving toward the man. That's when he saw the man's face and froze. It was the man from his dreams. The same exact man was there in front of him about to kiss his shrimp. At first he was still as the two inched closer to each other. All the images of the nightmare came flooding all at once until all he saw was red. In one swift motion, Gajeel ran out of the bushes, pulled Levy away from the man. and pinned him to the wall with his arm across his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gajeel heard Levy say from her spot behind him. He didn't listen to her, instead he stared daggers at the man in front of him. This was the first time he was able to stop this man from taking his Levy and there was no way in hell he was letting go. Even if this guy didn't know what he did he was going to pay for ever touching his mate. He felt Levy throw tiny punches in his back.

"Gajeel Redfox, you put Ian down this moment!" She yelled continuing to punch him. He just looked at her like she grew three heads.

"What are you doing with him?" Gajeel growled with venom in his voice still staring down the pathetic man in front of him.

"Why do you care?" She countered easily. It was silent for a moment until Gajeel dropped the man and turned to look Levy in her eyes.

"I care… Because I love you Levy." He said slowly. Levy stood still and he could see the tears falling in her eyes.

"No…" she whispered, unable to keep the tears from falling. All of a sudden she looked at him with anger.

"No Gajeel! TWO YEARS" she screamed. "You had two years to love me! I was completely yours for two years! Now, after I'm finally moving on you say you love me? I'm sorry Gajeel, but I'm not forgiving you that easily." There was silence in the air as Gajeel took in her words. Suddenly she looked over to Ian and let out a small, apologetic smile.

"I had a wonderful night, Ian. Thank you so much for everything. I'll see you tomorrow" Letting out one final glare to Gajeel's direction she walked into the building and disappeared behind grand oak doors.

* * *

Gajeel's stomach dropped and he felt his heart break.

'I'm too late...' He thought sadly. His eyes were focused on the spot where Levy went through as if he expected her to come running back into his arms. Once he realized that she wasn't coming out the sad feeling he felt in his gut turned into hatred. Hatred towards the man who stole her away.

"YOU!" He growled. Pushing himself forward, he pinned the man back up against the wall with his hand turned into a metal pole and pushed against Ian's neck. Ian just held Gajeel's gaze, obviously not intimidated by the Dragon Slayer's aggression.

"Don't blame me for your wrongdoings," Ian said smoothly. "It's obvious she gave you your chance and you blew it." Gajeel just let out a deep chuckle.

"If you think that I can't win her back you're wrong, she's my mate and there's no stopping that" The two just stared each other down, testing each others limits.

"You know Gajeel, she is the most incredible woman I've ever met and I like her way too much to back down because some macho man is jealous of something that's not his."

"You're right that she's fucking amazing, but while you like her, I love her! And I love her for all the things that you will never get to see. So trust me when I say that I will gladly go to war for her and win.. FOR HER." He said yelling the last part. "Plus you have one thing wrong. Levy will always be mine." He threw Ian on the floor and took off in the direction of his home. There was only one thought on his mind for the rest of the night.

"I will show you that you mean more to me than I could ever imagine. Levy, I will be the one to make you happy… That is a promise."

* * *

**A/N So the showdown begins between Gajeel and Ian 0.O! Please tell me what you think! I'm always open to some good (or bad) Criticism! I value what you have to say!**

**Chapter 6: Let the Battle Begin!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Story of a Dragon

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Originally it was supposed to be 'Let the battle begin.' but I got into a seriously deep writing slump. (You know the one where everything you write is crap). I hope you can forgive me. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, or favorited, or followed my story! Honestly knowing that people like my story is the only thing that keeps me writing. So not only thank you for enjoying my words but also thank you for putting a smile on my face. I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I plan on it. **

**Chapter 6: The Story of a Dragon**

* * *

Levy sat with her back against her front door, her beautiful dress was crumpled up on the floor and her shoes were thrown somewhere in the room. The makeup that she worked so hard on was now running down her face as she cried out her heart. The lights in the room where all off, leaving the room completely dark except for a glimmer of moonlight coming through a cracked window.

"This isn't how the night was supposed to go," Levy thought out loud. "He wasn't supposed to come back, he wasn't suppose to say he loved me." She let out another forced sob as she remembered the look in his eyes. She dreamed of seeing those eyes so many times. Since she's met him she thought about seeing his eyes filled with love and security directed at her while he said the three words that could change everything. The room was silent except for the faint sounds of sinnfles coming from the small brunette.

Forcing herself to get up, Levy walked over to her bed and tucked herself in. She positioned herself so that she was facing the wall and let out a deep breath making herself relax. Once she felt her body unwind, Levy snuggled closer to her blanket. She needed a game plan. Knowing Gajeel, he would probably be forcing a war upon poor Ian. There was a slight snicker as an image of Gajeel in a military captain suit was pointing a sword towards a tiny version of Ian that was sitting on the floor in a pleading position came into Levy's mind. Once the image disappeared Levy got her mind back on track.

She needed a game plan. Gajeel just confessed his love for her and she coldly rejected him. On the other hand, her and Ian had a wonderful date that was just interrupted by someone confessing their love for her. The first thing she had to do was get on good terms with Ian. He was her client after all, and if he held bad feeling towards her it could affect all of Shadow Gear, which is one thing she definitely can't have. After thinking about various ways to apologize, Levy decided to do what she does best, Short and sweet. Now, with Gajeel was a different story. Like she said earlier she wasn't going to just jump into his arms and forgive him for all the times he's made her wait for him. If he really loved her he was going to prove that he wanted to be with her, and not just that he's a jealous barbarian that doesn't like to share. Levy needed to be swept off her feet and adored. Stretching out her arms Levy turned to look at her alarm lacrama.

"12:22 huh?" She whispered into the room. "I guess it's time to get some sleep." and with that thought she drifted into a dark dreamless sleep.

* * *

She was so close to finishing this translation that she could already picture how the story was going to end. Two days have passed since the 'date incident' as Lucy calls it and things have been going surprisingly well. Following the game plan, Levy apologized to Ian about how that night ended which he accepted like a true gentleman, telling her that it's not her fault and that he was just lucky to spend the evening with her. After that, she went back into 'translation mode' as Jet and Droy oh so kindly put it. The only thing on her mind was the information in front of her. She only focused on the what each letter could mean and how it all fits into one beautiful story. In all honesty, Levy figured that she could have this book completely done by the end of the day.

Whenever she looked up from her work to take a little break she would find something new on her table. There was always two different versions of the same thing side by side with two notes. First it was jewelry, Ian bought her earrings, Gajeel made her a necklace, and Jet and Droy got her small bracelets. Then there were books, Ian got her a rare book on solid script magic, Gajeel got her and old copy of beauty and the beast, and her boys got her two small Dr. Seuss books. Today it was chocolate. There was one beautiful, big heart shaped box and another, slightly smaller, box in the shape of a square with a horribly made bow around the center. Levy let out a small smile when she saw the square box, knowing exactly who it came from without having to read the note. On the heart-shaped box, the note had a message written in neat script that read:

_To the girl who brightens my day,_

_I hope you enjoy these chocolates while you give yourself a well deserved break._

_Ian_

On the other box, there was a note with scratchy handwriting that read:

**_To my Shrimp,_**

**_You're too special for a plain ol**'** box of chocolates so I got you something you'd love more._**

**_Gajeel._**

Giving to her curiosity she opened the box, that she taught contained chocolate and instead saw gummy worms that were folded in the shape of hearts. Subconsciously a smile graced her lips as she picked one up to eat it, she never would have thought he would remember her favorite candy. Closing the box back up, she searched the room for her teammates only to find two small boxes of chocolates on her other side, with a note taped to the center.

LEVY!

We didn't want to feel out of the loop, so now you have more chocolate! Although Droy ate most of his box. We love you!

Droy &amp; Jet

Without meaning too she laughed, and she laughed so loud that the entire library 'shh' her. It was just so funny to Levy, that even though they weren't trying to win her heart, her boys still played in this game because they didn't want to be left out. Now, here she was in the middle of the library surrounded by boxes of sweets, laughing like a maniac. She let out one more small smile before stacking the boxes neatly and placed them to the side and getting back to work.

_'How did I end up in the middle of this mess'_ she thought

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Levy finished her translation with record speed and was now waiting for Ian to come so she can explain the tomb. Droy was on her right side making tiny flowers on the table and Jet was on her right tapping his fingers impatiently. She watched the two of them through the corners of her eyes while she scanned the words on one of her new books. It was the book that Ian got her, She had to admit that the book he got her was a good choice, but deep down she knew that she liked Gajeel's choice more. When she looked up from the book she spotted a pair of blue eyes that have been flowing her daydreams. Her smile got a little brighter as she put her book down to greet Ian. He sat down on the chair in front of Levy and grinned at her excitedly.

"So I hear that you finished the translation," He said coolly. She picked up the book and her translated version and leaned over the table to point out what she's learned.

"Yeah, It's actually a beautiful story about a Dragon." She said letting her voice trail off. The story reminded her so much of Gajeel, and while she kept trying to convince herself to move on, she couldn't help but wish he was there with her instead. Sucking in a deep breath, Levy continued the story. "The dragon was a fierce creature, that everyone ran away from, everyone except for one girl. The girl was interested in learning about the dragon, she wanted to know his history and what made him tick. As time went on the two became close friends and the dragon soon fell in love. He hid his feelings though, afraid that they would never be together, so he pushed her away." Levy took a break explaining to look at the guys around the table. Jet and Droy looked amazed the way they always do when she tells them a story while Ian looked more interested in her than what she was saying.

"Common Levy finish what happens!"

"Yea I want to know what happens to the girl." She smiled and glued her eyes back on the Tomb.

"The girl begged the dragon to let her be his friend, but he refused, fearing that his feelings would only grow stronger. Heartbroken, the girl left the dragon alone. She went on living her life and ending up falling in love with someone new. While she loved the man, her heart always longed for the dragon she once knew. Years have passed and the dragon lived each day in darkness, ever since she ran away, the only thing on his mind was the sweet girl. One day the townspeople tried to attack the dragon, so they could sell his scales. Feeling only the darkness from losing the love of his life, he accepted fate, ready to die. Until he saw someone standing in front of him. The girl, who was now older and more beautiful, stood in front of him. She told the people to leave him alone, for no one could match the power of the almighty warrior. All the light instantly overcame the fierce beast as he let out a large roar, this is where he belonged. With her. When the townspeople left, they said nothing to each other; nothing needed to be said." Levy stopped pausing for dramatic effect. The rest of shadow gear leaned forward in anticipation and Ian just looked amused at the trio.

"What happens next Levy?" he said calmly.

"What else could happen? The dragon and the girl were in love. But there was nothing they can do. He was but a dragon, and she was only a girl-" Levy was cut off by a large groan.

"COME ON!" yelled Droy.

"There had to have been something they could've done." Jet sighed exasperated. She gave the boys a look before continuing,

"Until the dragon confessed his feelings. He told her how he loved her, but was scared of their future. She told him that she always loved him too, and that was the reason she came back to him. Leaning forward she gave him a gentle chaste kiss on the snout. The cave flowed with golden words and the large beast in front of her slowly transformed into a tall muscular man. It turns out that the man was put under a spell that transformed him, until he was able to remove the darkness from his heart. Then they lived happily ever after!" She said brightly. The boys started crying tears of joy hugging each other dramatically. Levy handed both versions of the book to Ian, which he gladly took with a smile tugging on his lips.

"You know that I love your story telling technique," he said playfully.

"Thank you, I used to read to the guild all the time when we were little." She replied. Ian handed her a bag of jewels.

"As promised my lady." He said causing her to blush slightly. "You can talk to Mrs. Fujii about which books you'd like." She gave him a grateful smile taking the bag. Before she was able to reply, Ian cut her off. "Levy, I'd like to officially ask you out on a date." His head was turned to the side and he was nervously scratching the back of his neck.

'Like Gajeel' She thought. An all too familiar pang stung her heart as that thought crossed her mind. Then her body moved on it's own, and she was hugging Ian with her arms across his waist.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say I'm SOOO sorry it's so short. I promise to try to make up for it. Anyway please tell me what you think! I value all opinions. Plus I'd really like to hear what you have to say about the mini story. Since I posted such a short chapter I might update during the week, and then again on Saturday. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here another chapter for you to enjoy. As always a big thank you to everyone who's been supporting my story! I really hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 7: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

* * *

Gajeel sat in his dark secluded corner at the guild. For the last few days, he's been fighting a losing battle against the Pansy, or what Gajeel calls Ian. Ever since Levy agreed to go on a second date with the proclaimed douchebag, Gajeel has been stuck on figuring out a unique way to win over her love besides the gifts. Lily had suggested he wrote her a letter, but Gajeel couldn't find himself finding the right words. He was a man of action, she was always the one for words.

Subconsciously, his eyes landed on the girl that he's been trying to win over. She was talking to her teammates about going on another mission, apparently her shadows needed a few more jewels for rent. As he studied her he noticed she was wearing her usual dress and headband, but there was something new added to her attire. She was wearing the necklace he made her. Leaning forward in his seat Gajeel let out a large, sheepish grin, maybe he wasn't losing as much as he thought he was. As if she felt his stare on her, Levy looked up to and meet his ruby orbs. The two held each other's gaze for a few moments before he sent her a small wave. She looked at the hand that was still in the air and a small, sad smile formed on her face before she got up and followed the boys to the request bored.

He let out a large disappointing sigh. This was becoming impossible, one minute he felt like there was still something there and the next minute it was like she wouldn't dare give him a chance anymore. Like she had completely given up on the chance that he could be her hero. Not that he could ever be someone's hero though, he was too damaged to play that part, but he could be her guardian. Gajeel's eyes scanned the room for his favorite bluenette, hoping to catch her attention one more time, and found her giving a mission to Mira for Shadow Gear. His gaze followed her until she left the guild with a bright smile on her face. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his head. If he was going to win this war he was going to need some intel, and Gajeel knew just who to talk to.

Standing abruptly, Gajeel made his way to the bar, eyes focused on the two people who could help change his life. When he reached his destination, he slammed his hands in front of the blondie who was having a nice conversation with the match-making barmaid.

"Can we help you Gajeel?" Lucy asked in an annoyed voice. She was obviously angry about having her conversation interrupted, but Gajeel couldn't care less. The pierced man gave a low growl before getting straight to the point.

"I need yer help with something," He said to the two girls. They both exchanged a look before Mira spoke up.

"With what?" She said simply, her lips already forming in an all knowing look. He groaned inwardly debating if it was worth all the teasing or not. The image that's been haunting his every second confirmed that for Levy, he would walk through hell itself and fight both Mira and Erza together, just to see her smile.

"I need to win over the Shrimp," He grumbled almost inaudibly. The girls seemed to understand perfectly though because not two seconds later he watched as Mira's eyes sparkled. Getting ready to help her favorite couple, she moved the mugs she was cleaning under the table, giving Gajeel her full attention. Lucy, however, didn't look as convinced that Gajeel really cared about her best friend.

"Why?" Lucy said suddenly. Gajeel looked at her while he thought. At this moment, had two options. He could either tell her exactly how he feels, that he's so in love with her that it literally kills him to see her with another man. Or, he could try to preserve his pride by saying that she was his shrimp and leave it at that.

"Because I love her… And she's mine," Gajeel said, adding the last part as an afterthought, deciding to meet himself in the middle. Both girls stared at him for a moment before started squealing with excitement, about how cute his declaration of love was, making him regret his decision to ever ask them for advice. He let out a loud groan and was about to walk away when a deadly threatening voice called out for him.

"Sit down Gajeel," Mira said smoothly her dark aura pouring around her, causing an unintentional shiver to go down his spine. Doing exactly what he was told, Gajeel sat down on the barstool next to Lucy, closer to the wall. The second his butt hit the chair, the two girls started chatting with him and his beloved bookworm.

"Well you have a couple of things going against you," Mira started slightly disappointed.

"Yea like the fact that the guy she went on a date with is not only a super gorgeous and rich hottie, but that he's also a complete gentleman that's been treating her as if she was a goddess put on earth for him to worship." Lucy continued. Gajeel hit his head on the counter, this was once again useless.

"Gee thanks, I never should've asked you bitches."

"Too bad," Mira said, her demonic smile slowly showing "Now you're at our mercy!"

"But then you have some things going for you," She continued, her voice going back into the sickening sweet voice he was used to, leading the conversation into a different direction.

"Yea like the fact that you're Lev's first love, and a girl NEVER forgets her first love," Lucy said confidently sticking one finger in the air to prove her point, making Gajeel turn his head in embarrassment.

"There's also the fact that while Ian only has himself to help win her heart, you have the whole guild, filled with people Levy loves and admires," Mira said, "We can use them to talk you up so that she starts to love you again-"

"But I don't think it's that she doesn't love him anymore Mira" Lucy cut her off. "She's loved him for how many years, it's almost impossible to stop loving someone that quickly. Plus she talks about him ALL THE TIME" She groaned out the last part. This caught Gajeel's attention.

"She does?" He asked the girls with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Both mages let out a huge grin, slightly making the iron dragon question their sanity.

"You would be surprised, we could be talking about juice, and then here comes Levy 'Oh you know that Gajeel loves orange juice. You wouldn't think that he would, but yea it's his favorite.'" Lucy said trying to do an impression of Levy's soft voice. Gajeel let out a scoff at her impersonation but was amazed that not only does Levy still talk about him, but she still remembers his favorite juice. The last time they talked about that was after his first fantasia parade with fairy tail.

"Yea or we could be talking about the weather and Levy would be like 'You know Gajeel doesn't like when it rains outside. He never said anything because of Juvia and because he likes to make people thinks he's so tough, but he says he hates when it rains because he'll rust.'" Mira said with a smile on her face. Gajeel looked at the two girls with something unreadable in his eyes. Does she really talk about him like that? If she did talk about him so much could it mean he still had a chance?

"As I was saying I don't think she doesn't love him anymore, I think that she is tired of chasing you," Lucy said, Making Gajeel and Mira looked at Lucy like she had grown an extra head.

"That would make sense with her going out with Ian again. Maybe she just needs to get the feeling of falling in love again." Mira said. Feeling a little hope growing in his chest, Gajeel looked between the two.

"How do I do that?" There was a brief silence before Lucy softly spoke.

"Just do what you did to make her fall for you the first time" Gajeel sat thinking until he exploded.

"I don't know what I did the first time! One minute we were friends and the next she shoves a fucking box of chocolates in my face saying she loves me." He yelled into the air, his hands clenched at his side. He suddenly felt a soft, comforting hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Mira looking over at him with warm eyes.

"Then show her why you fell in love with her."

* * *

Gajeel was now looking over at his beloved cat, Lily, for encouragement. He spent all day and night perfecting his plan to the T. This was a one shot deal and possibly the only hope to win over the girl of his dreams, the only thing left for him was to get Levy to agree to go out with him. He knew that this was going to be hard, but hopefully this could be the start of something amazing. Lily gave the fierce dragon slayer a court nod before gesturing towards the bookworm, who was sitting in the corner diagonal from him, reading a stack of papers. Taking a good look at the girl, Gajeel noticed that she was wearing a light orange t-shirt with black tights. The necklace he made her was still hanging around her pretty little neck. Seeing that she still hasn't taken it off gave him the courage he needed to get the job done.

When he reached her, his heart started to skip a beat. He hadn't actually spoken to her since the night he confessed, only communicating through the notes he left for her. His nose picked up on her intoxication sent, sending him into overdrive. He took a deep breath through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself down. The girl in front of him didn't notice he was there yet, so he sat down in front of her and just admired her beauty, completely content with spending his day like this. His fingers were aching to touch her, in any way she would allow him to. That's when he realized just how much he missed those times he would pick her up to read on his lap. He missed being able to nuzzle her hair, breathing her leather and shampoo aroma, and watch her face change from one emotion to the next. His thought was soon cut short when he heard a sigh coming from the small blunette in front of him.

With a smile on her lips, Levy stretched her arms above her head and put the papers in order. Gajeel didn't fail to notice the way she handles the papers with such care, and figured that it was probably the bunny girls story. Letting out a little laugh she looked up from the table and froze. Her features dropped and she looked eyes showed a mixture of surprise and confusion. He couldn't take the look she was giving him anymore, it was like her whole world just exploded in front of her and he was the one holding the dynamite.

"Hey Shrimp," He said slowly, fearing that if he moved too fast she would run away.

"Hello Gajeel," She said matching his caution.

The moment his name left her lips, Gajeel almost lost himself. He was about to throw the table to the side and wrap her in her arms. He knew he would never be able to go this long without talking with her again.

"I will like to formally ask you out on a date Levy McGarden," he said suddenly, using the phrase that Lily told him would work. There was a long pause as Gajeel watched the emotions flood her eyes. First there was surprise, then there was a softness which he thought was love, and lastly there was compilation.

"I don't know-" She stared her voice trailing off but before she could finish her sentence Gajeel cut her off.

"Please Levy, I'm just asking for one date. If you still hate me by the end of it then I swear I'll leave you and… _Ian_ alone. Pease, you gave him two, can I just have one?"

There was silence between the two again. The fear of being rejected for a second time was hanging in the air by a thin thread, suffocating him with what could be. Until he heard a small voice.

"Ok," She said so lowly that he almost missed it. He didn't though, he heard her and soon there was a huge grin on his face.

"I'll pick you up at 7!" He said proudly before turning around to nod at Lily, who grinned in response.

* * *

Levy was freaking out! So many things were running through her usual logical mind. For example, this was only her first date with the man of her crazy dreams, that she's been trying to get over with a man who could make her smile with no trouble. No big deal. Except it was a big deal, She was going on a date with Gajeel and Levy had no idea what she was going to do. She was currently pulling out every dressed she ever owned, pushing it against her body to see how it could look, trying to find one that would make her look at least presentable.

"UGH" she groaned loudly, throwing another dress into her rejected pile. Looking at the clock, Levy realized that it was now 5:00pm. Her mind was at a loss, she had no idea what to wear. She wanted something that would make Gajeel think that not only was she pretty but that she was gorgeous. With that thought, she continued the pattern of looking at dresses and throwing them to the side. This trend continued far longer than it should have until finally, as if by some miracle by Mavis, Levy found the perfect dress. Noticing that she was running out of time to properly get ready, She grabbed a matching pair of underwear from her dresser, ran into the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Within the two hours, Levy managed to fully get dressed, do her hair, fix her makeup, and find the perfect shoes. It wasn't an easy process, she found herself pulling her hair in frustration more than once. Looking in the mirror, she let out a huge grin. At least all the aggravation was worth it.

"Perfect" she whispered to herself. She was wearing a mid-knee length gray strapless dress, that had a small black ribbon around the bust and flared towards the bottom. Her naturally curly hair was now straightened out, freely falling around her face without the support of her headband. her eyes were painted with natural colored eye shadow, her lashes dressed with mascara. Unlike her dates with Ian, she wore a more natural color lipstick, Knowing that Gajeel likes her better that way. Her outfit was completed with a simple pair of black ballerina flats. As she was admiring herself there was a hasty knock at her door. She opened the door to reveal a very happy looking Mira.

"Your date is here Levy," She said with her normal sweet voice. Levy just gave her a questioning look, why was she so excited about her date?

"Ok, thank you Mira. Can you tell him I'll be down in a minute?" The takeover mage just nodded politely and went on her way. The second Levy closed the door, she went into another panic mode.

"Oh. My. Goodness" She said pausing after every word. "I'm going on a date with Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox is taking me on a date… There's going to be a date with me and Gajeel," Her breath was quickening fast and her heart was banging against her chest. She was pacing her room, waving her hands in front of her face to calm down.

"What if the date is a disaster? Can I deal with that?" She suddenly stopped and looked in the mirror, scared written all over her face. "WHAT IF ITS PERFECT!" She yelled at the reflection. Her mind suddenly started filling with pictures of a broken hearted Ian sitting in the middle of a dark room, and rather spicy images of Gajeel on their wedding night, whispering sweet words as he had her pinned against a wall. Her face was getting hot while her lungs were contracting making it feel like she couldn't breath. Levy continued to fan herself harder with her hands while she hyperventilated until she calmed down. Once her breakdown was over she grabbed her bag and ran out of her room not knowing what to expect for the night ahead.

* * *

The night had fallen upon Magnolia. The stars were lining the sky like a sea of diamonds and a full moon covered the small town in light and warmth. Levy, however, was missing this beautiful night at the moment because of small black blindfold that was covering her eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked tugging at the small fabric. Instead of a response though, all she got was his signature laugh. Not appreciating the lack of empathy coming from the man at her side, Levy let out a small pout. She really wasn't expecting to be blindfolded when she saw him standing in front of Fairy Hills.

_Levy ran down the stairs and straight out the door. When she got outside she noticed Gajeel with his body leaning against the building. He was wearing black dress pants and a nice, white button down shirt, His hair was still wild but the front was held back by a new black and white headband. When she walked up to him, he gave her a really long look over before whispering under her breath that she looked beautiful. Brightly blushing, Levy looked at the ground and that's when he surprised her by wrapping the soft silk around her eyes. She felt his breath beside her ear, sending chills down her back._

_"I have a surprise for you," he whispered in his husky deep voice. Levy felt her heart pound against her chest, she was so shocked that she merely managed a small nod before being directed to Mavis knows where._

Being brought back to reality, Levy noticed that they had stopped walking. Before she could ask what happened the cloth was hesitantly taken off her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, not sure if what she was seeing is real, before gasping. In front of her there was a dark clearing, the only light coming from a collection of lit container candles forming a long path. In front of the path, there was a large metal sign with bright white light bulbs sticking out of it. The lights formed out the words 'Levy's Memory Lane.' Levy didn't know what to do, the sight itself was beautiful. The golden lights from the dancing candlelight giving off an enchanted feel. She also noticed that the floor of the path was covered with red rose petals. She looked up to Gajeel who looked off to his left, as if inspecting the vicious rock innocently lying on the ground, she turned back to the beautiful display in front of her deciding that this moment was too beautiful for words. Gajeel seemed to have a different idea.

"Do you like it?" He asked suddenly, His voice was softer than she's ever heard him speak, it was barely a whisper. Levy noticed that he seemed nervous, as if her opinion of all this could strike him down on the spot. Her heart skipped a beat while the butterflies danced in her stomach as she smile up at him.

"I love it," She said in a low whisper, not worrying if he could hear her or not, he always heard her. Nervously she starting moving toward the path, desperately wanting to know what was waiting for her on the other side. She walked slowly appreciating every candle that was lit, she could just imagine the big lug attempting to light 1,000 tiny candles. When she looked up she noticed that they were coming close to a statue. Her pace fastened slightly until she reached the first, of what she could tell now was many, life-size iron statues. It was the day that he agreed to be her S-class partner, or better the moment when he picked her up by the back of her dress. The detail of this sculpture was immaculate. She could see the shocked look in her face when he promised to help her, and the gleaming studs that aligned his gloves. On the bottom of the masterpiece was a silver plaque engraved with the words 'When I promised to make you big' Written on them. The handwriting was the same scratchy she easily recognized as Gajeel's, but it seemed as if he desperately tried to make it look neat.

"Did you make this?" She whispered into the night. For a while the silence filled between them, the words mixing into the air as if she never said them. The only sound was the quiet whistle of the night breeze.

"Do you like it?" He finally whispered back, as if the only thing his mind could function. Looking back at the statue she nodded slightly before moving on the next one. Which was the moment the guild had a dancing class for Natsu and Lucy's mission. It was the moment where he insisted that she insisted on them dancing. As she remembered the moment she couldn't help but laugh.

'Stupid Gajeel' she thought. Admiring the handy work in front of her, Levy could see the slight blush adorning his face and the annoyed expression on hers. The moonlight shined perfectly on the spot where the hands were joined, making her notice that their hands were laced together perfectly. On the bottom there was another plaque, this time in a gold color, that read 'When I noticed I never wanted to let you go' She smiled at the words, her fingers suddenly aching to touch cold metal in front of her. Looking back at Gajeel for approval, Levy saw him give her a small nod and she touched the part of the sculpture where their fingers intertwined, a huge grin running across her face. She traced her hand over each small bump where the fingers interlocked.

"How many are there?" She asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the perfect mood.

"Find out for yourself" He replied smoothly curling his lips up into a small smirk. Levy looked him in the eyes, both pairs sparkling with a newfound hope and an old feeling of genuine love. Her feet turned to face the rest of the lane in front of her and went to do just that.

* * *

The candle lit path lead down a total of 22 statues, each one with a new memory that apparently not only had special meaning to Levy but to Gajeel as well. There were no more words shared between the two after he told her to look for herself, there was no need for it. The night was filled with small giggles and gentle touches. She walked past the memory of their first mission together (When I realized you're stronger than I ever known), their first real fight (When I felt how lonely life is without you), How he found out she liked gummy worms (When I realized you were the reason for my smile). Nearing the end of the lane Levy found herself softly crying, unable to hold back the overwhelming emotions she felt. She couldn't believe that he went through all this for her. At the end of the path, there was a semi-circle of burning candles surrounding a small picnic table covered with a white tablecloth.

Walking over to the table, there was a small leather bound book. Levy looked at Gajeel curiously before picking the book up. The front was engraved with the words 'The reasons I love Levy McGarden.' Inside each page was a small collage of things Gajeel kept from each memory she walked past. There was the top from the box of chocolates she gave him when she first confessed, the wrapper from her gummies, there were also pictures of each of the statues she saw today. Each one with a description of how he felt at the moment she saw. She looked back over to the path that Gajeel probably spent all day preparing and lost it. Levy couldn't hold in her emotions anymore and cried, tears of joy running all down her face.

Seeing Levy crying over what he did sent Gajeel into a panic. He felt like she hated what he did for her, and although his heart broke, Gajeel felt the need to comfort the woman he loves.

"Hey! hey don't cry! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this! Ugh I'm so stupid. Don't cry shrimp it's ok" He groaned trying his best to console the crying girl in front of him. She just laughed softly.

"It's ok, I'm happy. I promise. This," She said gesturing to everything "Is just… amazing." Her voice was filled with a happiness, he wanted to last forever. Hearing her words caused him to let out a huge lopsided grin, that made Levy grin in response.

"Well that's just the beginning," He replied smoothly, taking out a picnic basket that was hiding on the other side of the table. As soon as he started unpacking the food her mouth started to water. It looks like he went all out today as he pulled out a bowl of rice, chicken, sushi, and steamed vegetables. He also pulled out a red velvet cake for dessert that would make Erza crush anyone in her path.

The rest of the night was filled with light, fun conversation. The duo talked about her last mission, and the story of Gajeel preparing for this night. No one mentioned Ian, or what was going to happen between the two of them, instead they only focused on each other and the night they're experiencing. After the delicious meal, the two decided to head home after enjoying a leisurely walk back down the memory lane. Choosing to ignore her brain, Levy followed her heart and intertwined her hand with Gajeel's much larger one. He gave her a confused look, before smiling lightly. Feeling a little braver by his action she leaned over to hug his arm. He didn't seem to mind and moved closer so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do with them?" she asked quietly, referring to the 22 sculptures of her memories.

"What do you want me to do with them?" He answered slowly, the only thing on his mind was making the small fairy happy. She seemed to give the question some thought before asking another one.

"Do I get to keep the book?"

"Of course you do," he answered without a second thought.

"Then I guess you can get rid of them, as long as I can keep the pictures," She replied honestly. She looked up and gave him a dazzling smile while he returned a genuine smile of his own.

* * *

The walk back to Fairy Hills was pleasantly calm. Levy was still holding Gajeel's hand while he secretly grinned like an idiot. Sometimes she would whisper an interesting fact about the constellations formed by the stars and he would listen to every word she had to say without complaint. When the two came to a comfortable silence Gajeel took the time to think about what he was going to say to her. He wanted to let her know that he thought of her as the shining star in his night sky. When they reached the front of Fairy Hills, he turned around and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Listen Levy, You are the most perfect person in all the worlds. You've given me hope when I felt like crumbling, and I know you've given more chances than a screw up like me deserves, but I'm asking for one more chance to win over your heart. I want to be the one to make you happy, and I know it won't be easy. I know there's that pansy in the way, and that you have every reason to hate my guts… But what I'm trying to say is, Levy I'm going to fight for your love until the day I die. That is unless you tell me right here and right now that you want nothing to do with me-" His speech was cut off by a pair of soft lips coming in contact with his jaw. Gajeel felt a small hand resting on his chest and another touching his cheek. When she pulled back he stared at her with wide eyes. Her face was calm while she had a slight blush running across her face.

"I'm not going to be impressed that easily Mr. Redfox," She said suddenly, making her way to the door. "So you better have a really good plan up your sleeve" He watched her as she gave a sexy wink, about to turn around and head inside. Gajeel had to do something, he couldn't let this perfect night end so easily. So within the blink of an eye, he had Levy pushed against the door, his body slightly pushing against hers. He watched her face for a second, just to make sure he wouldn't take advantage of her, then leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The second his lips came into contact with hers, he could have sworn he felt fireworks exploding around them. He felt her stiffen then melt into the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. He, in return, wormed his arm around her waist deepening the kiss. He heard her moan slightly and took advantage, pushing his tongue into her warm mouth. The two stood in bliss tongues fighting for dominance, until she pulled away to breath, her eyes caught his for a moment before she ran inside squeaking out a goodnight.

"Wow" he whispered touching his lips after she disappeared behind the door. He still felt the tingling sensation that the small script mage left behind. Giving one last smile at the door, Gajeel turned away pumping his fist in the air. Today was a success.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHH I just love GaLe! OMG this chapter was so fun to write I can't believe it! I hope that the length makes up for the short chapter last week, also if you guys want I was thinking about writing a bonus chapter filled with the memories his statues were of. Let me know what you guys think. Also please Review! I love all types of comments! I also would like to know if you guys liked the date 3 **


	8. Chapter 8: A House Divided

**A/N: Oh my goodness I'm Soo sorry that I'm late :( But I really hope that you like it! As always I do not own Fairy Tail, I also LOVE all the reviews and followers, and favorites, and views I get. You make me so happy! Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 8: A House Divided **

* * *

There were no words to describe the perfect night that Levy just experienced. The now flustered mage stood with her back leaning against the door she ran behind. She stared down the fluorescent-lit hallway, thinking about everything that just happened. Gajeel just taken her on a romantic date that could rival the ones in her precious books, declared that he would fight for her love, and then kissed her like his life depended on it. Her slender fingers slowly traced her still tingling lips, that were now forming in a slight grin. Levy was so engulfed with the feeling that Gajeel gave her, she didn't notice someone walking in front of her.

"Did you have fun?" a sweet voice called from in front of her. Levy looked up to see Mira standing in front of her, an amused look adorning her features. Seeing the takeover mage giving her that entertained look had Levy immediately remove her fingers from her lips and a heavy blush form along her cheeks. Her body subconsciously started moving closer to her room, attempting to escape the horror of Mira's questioning.

"Yea it was… fun" She said, still moving closer to her room. Mira gave her a devilish smile and a slight head nod before moving to her own space. Levy let out a deep breath, her smile slowly gracing her face again. Thoughts about her night had her giggling like a schoolgirl as she entered her library like room. Her mind was flooded with the way his lips felt on hers, or the way he held her opinion about the night above anything else. After stripping down to her underwear, Levy took off all her makeup and sat in her bed. Her eyes scanned the room around her, thinking of a good book to read before she went to sleep when she suddenly remembered the book Gajeel made for her. She smiled brightly as she reached for the leather bound story in her bag. She traced the engraved words feeling the indentation of her first loves handwriting. Levy moved to lay down, cuddling the book close to her chest. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of content, feeling sleep carry her away with only one thought. Today was perfect.

* * *

Levy awoke to the sound of a heavy rock being thrown at her window. A dark sleepy eye popped out from behind her bed sheets staring at the spot where she heard the noise. After a few minutes, she thought maybe she was hearing things until she heard it again. Groaning loudly Levy pushed herself out of bed and trudged to the window, opening it slightly. There were only two people who bothered her this late at night, and Levy was positive that they were about to hear a very stern lecture on letting her sleep.

"THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT," she spat to the duo she believed to be there. When she fully opened her eyes though she was completely shocked at what lied below her. Ian stood there holding a bouquet of lilies and sporting a sideways grin, probably at her sudden outburst.

"Hello Levy," Ian smiled up at her. She was happy, confused, and mad all at the same time. After staring for a very long second, Levy wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't sleeping and looked at him again. Once her brain finally finished processing the fact that Ian Rose was standing outside of her room in the middle of the night a huge blush took over her face.

"What are you doing here?" She said loudly enough for him to hear but softly enough so Erza doesn't. He scratched the back of his head nervously before showing her the bouquet of flowers.

"I actually don't know, I just had a sudden urge to see you," He said sheepishly. Although the statement was sweet, Levy was too tired to care.

"Do you know what time it is?" She said slightly annoyed. Even Gajeel knew not to bother her while she was sleeping. Although Gajeel did know her longer. Thinking of Gajeel brought her mind back to what happened only a couple of hours ago. Her face became heated while she thought about the passionate goodnight kiss they shared. It wasn't until Ian spoke up that brought her back to reality.

"I know it's late, I… um was just hoping that we can hang out later today," Levy rested her arms on the windowsill and thought about his request. She was hoping to do a mission with Shadow Gear, plus she wanted time to think about what she was going to do with this whole two people liking her thing.

"I'm not sure Ian, I was going to go to the guild hall tomorrow," She said trying to keep her eyes open. He smiled up at her again, this time with something foreign in his eyes. Levy didn't have time to think too much into it because he started to talk.

"Could I join you? I really would love to meet your friends." Levy stared at him blankly. Did he really want to meet everyone at the guild? Could she handle him meeting her family? What would Gajeel think if she brought him to the guild the day after they shared such a special night? Did He say he would fight for her, right? After careful deliberation, she nodded into the darkness.

"Pick me up at 9, and we'll head over." She said looking him in the eye, before retreating back into the room. When Levy finally got comfortable, she let out a large groan. Her mind now wide awake, thinking about the consequences of her decision. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Fairy Tail didn't like Ian, or what she would do if Gajeel pounded him for stepping onto his turf. Levy slightly moved out of her bed, deciding to do what she does best, and look for an answer to her internal turmoil where she found constant comfort. A book.

* * *

Levy couldn't sleep the rest of the night, instead she spent the night reading and thinking about the meaning of her life. It wasn't till she noticed that it was nearing 8 in the morning that she decided to get ready. Looking at herself in the mirror, Levy could already tell it was going to be a long day. The bags under her eyes were a dangerous shade of black giving away that she hadn't had the slightest bit of sleep. Letting out a large groan Levy took a hot shower and put on her usual outfit, that now consisted of the bracelets from her boys and the necklace from Gajeel. She looked at her reflection with slight disgust. Her hair was wilder than ever behind her headband and her eyes were red from tiredness. Choosing to ignore her appearance she grabbed her usual red bag, along with two books and headed out to meet Ian.

She walked out of Fairy Hills to see Ian dressed up in a nice dress shirt and black jeans. In his hand, he held the bouquet of flowers from last night along with a newer bouquet of carnations. She smiled at him gently, taking in his stunned expression.

"Tough night?" He laughed handing her the flowers. she let out a small giggle and attempted to brush out her messy hair with her small fingers.

"Yeah you could say that," She replied, letting out a forced laugh. She gave him a shy smile and started walking toward the guild. The two walked in silence, Levy watched her flowers move in the wind and Ian watched Levy. The silence between them grew awkward and she started fidgeting with her hands.

"So Ian," She started attempting to break away the unsaid tension between them, "thank you for all these beautiful flowers" Her body subconsciously moved and brought them up to her nose. He smiled at her causing a slight blush to adorn her features.

"Anything for you," After his reply the atmosphere grew quiet. They continued to follow the trail leading to the grand guild hall not knowing how much Ian's presence would affect all those around them.

* * *

"I don't like him," said a pink fireball sitting at the bar of the guild. Said pinkette turned to look at his beautiful blond girlfriend, who was currently reading a book as if the scene in front of them wasn't happening.

"Well Natsu, you don't have to like him, Levy does," Lucy said slowly turning one of the pages. Natsu just looked at her annoyed and upset written all over his face, his arms crossed over his chest while his face stuck in a pout.

"No, Levy is supposed to like Gajeel. He likes her so she has to return his feelings, plain and simple," He said, whining like a child. Lucy just rolled her eyes and turned to the couple Natsu was complaining about. Levy was sitting at a table in the middle of the guild with Ian by her side. They both were looking at some sort of book as the small bookworm chatted away happily. Lucy could feel her boyfriend tense up beside her as Ian 'casually' wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Why do you not like him so much?" she asked him, starting to get a little jealous that her lover was showing more attention to her best friend. Seeming like he caught the strain in her voice, Natsu turned and softened his expression.

"I just don't like when people try to mess with my Nakama and this guy," he said pointing to Ian, "is trying to take away the only thing that makes my friend happy, which is something I can never forgive." Lucy smiled up at him, he was always so caring to his Fairy Tail family.

"Oi flame brain leave Lev alone, she can date whoever she wants to," a sudden voice called from the other side of the bar. Natsu jumped into action hearing the voice of his self-declared rival.

"Shut up stripper, you want to go at it," the two went up against each other, heads smashed while dark auras glowed around them. They both got into position, Natsu's hands around his mouth and Gray's hands in front of him.

"Let's go hot head!" The brawl was about to begin until an unexpected voice caused both of the boys to turn their head faster than Erza would run for cake.

"Juvia agrees with Natsu," Natsu, Lucy, and Gray all looked at Juvia as if she were a small leprechaun telling them she ruled the world. Lucy was the first one to speak up, taking one step in front of the boys.

"Did Juvia just… Pick the opposite side of Gray." Once the words left her mouth the whole guild froze and turned their attention to the conversation. No one was expecting Juvia to go against her beloved Gray-Sama

"What gives Juvia! How could you agree with Salamander!" Gray yelled, his voice going up a couple of notches. He was mad, confused, and annoyed all at the same time. The only person who would take his side no matter what was now going against him. Gray could say that the sky was purple and Juvia would defend him to her death, but here she is now telling him that Natsu was the one who was right. This didn't sit well with Gray at all

"Well, Juvia agrees that she does not like Ian. He is trying to steal the person who took away Gajeel's rain," The guild was silent for a second, everyone taking in the words Juvia just spoke. Some people were confused, asking what she meant. While those who were close to her understood exactly. Levy took away Gajeel's sadness the same way Gray took away hers.

"That doesn't give us a reason to hate the guy though. What if he was better for Levy, instead of Gajeel," Max said, trying to calm everyone down. By the way things were going a huge brawl was about to start. What Max didn't notice was that his words had offended three of the strongest female wizards Fairy Tail had to offer. Erza, Mira, and Juvia were now standing in front of Max magic pouring out of their skin, just waiting to attack.

"Now Max let's not get too hasty here," Mira said her voice raising just an octave. After Mira's outburst everyone chose a side. Slowly the guild started arguing with each other about who would be better for Levy, Ian or Gajeel. The two sides moved to the opposite ends of the room ready to fight this out the Fairy Tail way.

On the side of the guild opposite to the bar sat the Ian side, that was lead by Gray. He stood on top of a table, his clothes long forgotten, shouting hateful things to the members of the team, occasionally sending a few 'Ice-Make Lances' their way. The rest of this group were huddled around various tables making plans to take down their enemies calm and collectively.

On the side of the guild closest to the bar stood the Gajeel team. High-strung was their leaders Mirajane and Erza, both barking orders at whatever peasants crossed their path. Whenever Gray shot a lance at the opposing side Erza would send a sword or Mira would send a table. Unlike the Ian side who was practical and making plans the Gajeel side was chaotic. Natsu was running around screaming about wanting to beat Gray, while Elfman was screaming about how fighting for love was a manly thing to do. People were pushing each other out of the way, trying to get the upper hand. Everyone else was doing everything the leaders asked, Including making a fort as high as the ceiling to ward off potential attacks.

In the middle of the mess stood a lonely table which no one dared to touch where a bookworm and her suitor sat. Levy, who was already used to her guild's wild behavior, ignored all the commotion around them and continued rambling about the words in her book. Ian, however, who has never seen anything so rowdy was slowly moving closer to the small girl for protection. Every Time a table flew over his head, he would look at Levy with wide eyes as she continued her rant obliviously.

* * *

The Iron Dragon Slayer was happier than he's been in years. His beloved bookworm was so close to being his, he could feel it. Closing his eyes, he could still feel her melt into his kiss and wrap her slender arms around his neck. His lips started to tingle again, and Gajeel let out a real genuine smile. His partner who was now sitting on his shoulder was chuckling to himself. Gajeel was in so deep. The two continued their walk until they saw the guild. Gajeel reached into his back pocket and grabbed the small trinket he had made for the minx he grew to love. It was a small metal dragon connected to a silver beaded necklace. Once again, he stood up all night perfecting the small necklace, leaving him with little sleep. the bags under his eyes were evident, but he didn't care, not if it was for Levy. Gajeel showed the trinket to Lily one last time before putting it back into his pocket and walking through the large brown double doors.

When Gajeel usually walks through the doors, he always expects something weird to happen. He didn't exactly know what, just something weird, if he didn't he would always be surprised by the guilds weird antics. Today, however, was a completely different scenario. The giant man stood in the doorway watching the image in front of him. The guild was separated into two groups, tables were being thrown in the air along with a certain blue exceed. There was rubble all over the floor, and magic flowing between the two sides. Various words were being yelled into the air, some making Gajeel laugh.

"Take this salamander."

"Shut it ice princess."

"Gray-Sama please join Juvia's side."

"A real man would make the motion sick of you!"

"Taurus kick their Ian loving asses."

"FEEL MY POWER!"

"Lucy is mean."

"Mira, stop fighting and get me booze."

"LEVY! We're fighting to make you happy."

The one thing that amused Gajeel about the scene the most was what was in the center of all this commotion. His precious Levy was sitting reading to herself, happily enjoying herself. While the pansy was shuffling closer to her, looking as if he was about to shit himself. He let out a genuine laugh and moved over to the bar. There he saw the barmaid and Erza yelling orders at everyone.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Lily asked, half amused, half scared. Erza gave them a victorious smile and pumped her fist in the air.

"We are fighting for true love," She said proudly. The two newcomers just sweat dropped and decided to ask someone who wasn't as crazy. They walked along the bar to see what looked like a war zone. There were medicine tents pitched and blueprints flying in the air.

"Oi Salamander," Gajeel yelled when he saw something pink flash in front of him. The Fire Dragon stopped running to look at Gajeel. His lopsided grin grew bigger seeing his fellow guild mate was there.

"Oi metal head, welcome to the battle." He yelled optimistically, then decided to add "You chose the right side" He said laughing at his own inside joke. Gajeel just growled at his stupidity.

"What's going on here," Lily asked trying to figure out why the guild looked like it was going through a civil war. Natsu's face got serious as he put his arm in front of his face like a solute. His voice was stern and posed as if he was talking to a commanding officer.

"The group over there are known as the Ian Lovers. They are vicious black mages that think Levy should give Ian a chance. We are attempting to bring them down and show them justice. Captain Erza has one of their members held up hostage and is now interrogating them for information. This is is a group of all amazing, special forces wizards who are fighting because we believe that Gajeel is Levy's one true love. We are known as The Gajevy Alliance" Natsu finished, bringing down his arm and letting the grin take over his face. Lily gave the man a skeptical look.

"Don't you think that all of this is a little extreme?" he asked looking around at the havoc surrounding them. The only response he got was that of a Ghihi from his partner. Lily raised his palm to his face, shaking his head, he knew where Gajeel was going with this. This could only turn out to be a disaster.

* * *

Exactly one hour has passed since Gajeel joined the Gajevy Alliance, and he was loving every minute of it. While the rest of the team were trying to take out the other group, Gajeel was trying to take out the man himself. Whenever Levy would look away Gajeel would throw something, barely missing the shambled man. He would get Natsu to blow fire right in front of him, of have Reedus draw a snake to climb his leg, anything to get the man out of his home. Sometimes Levy would notice the flying object and send a deadly glare at each of the sides, not knowing who's fault it really was.

The man was ready to crack and Gajeel could sense it. There was only one thing he needed to do before the man would run for the hills. Getting out of his hiding spot, Gajeel walked calmly up to the untouched table. Everything stopped. No one threw anything, and no magic was used. All eyes were on Gajeel as his confidently made his way to the table. The studded man took in the flustered look of his angel and the horrified look on his enemy.

"Hey Shrimp," He said, completely ignoring the man beside her. She let out a small smile, her hands subconsciously wrapped around the bracelets she was wearing. His signature laugh flew into the silence and he turned his attention to the man next to her.

"Having fun?" He asked him, an amused smirk still plastered on his face. He watched as all the color drained from the pansy's face, causing his smirk to grow. He attempted to pull himself together and turned to face Levy. She gave Ian a supporting smile, which stabbed Gajeel in the heart, but he had to stay calm. This guy was acting like putty in his hands.

"Yea, your guild is very… Uh Lively" he said taking a big gulp of water. Gajeel moved forward in his seat slightly and brushed his hand against Levy's.

"Well, I'm glad you like it here because this is only the beginning." Suddenly Gajeel's hand flew up into the air. His palm was wide open as his grin turned into an evil smirk. Gajeel heard Levy whisper an 'Oh no' and then he heard the stripper yell

"Ian run away from here!" But it was too late. Gajeel's palm was already closed into a fist, and the Gajevy Alliance was charging toward the Ian Lovers full force. There was no stopping it anymore. A full out brawl was now taking place. Dishes were shattered, people were thrown, screams were heard. He watched as Levy's face went from scared to worried, and then Ian lost everything that was holding him to the chair. Within seconds, he ran out the door probably headed to the comfort of his mother's arms. Gajeel laughed his ass off until he turned around to the pissed off face of Levy McGarden.

Her face was puffed out and her hair was ruffled up. She had her arms across her chest, putting more emphasis on her perky breast. Her legs were tapping impatiently and her eyes could knock him down with one stare. Looking at her from head to toe, Gajeel realized that she was sexy as fuck when she was pissed at him. However, now was not the time to think about that.

"What the fuck Gajeel!" She yelled over the noises of the fight. He winced slightly at her cursing, but he stood tall. He moved until he was in front of her and bent so they were eye to eye.

"I didn't do anything Shrimp. If you haven't noticed this weird ass guild was at war way before I got here." He said motioning around them for emphasis. He watched as she hung her head in shame, all the anger she just possessed melted off of her. For a moment, he almost felt bad for her. She let out a large sigh and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Did you hear the names they came up with?" She said softly. At first it sounded like she was annoyed, but he could hear the humor hidden in her voice. Levy could never be mad at her family. Especially when the whole reason they were fighting was to make her happy. Gajeel let out a large grin and moved her face so she was looking at him.

"I kind if like the name," He whispered huskily into her ear. He felt her shudder, which is a response he very much enjoyed, before she snorted.

"I never took you for an Ian Lover," she said her voice sounding just a little forced. Gajeel moved his head and looked deep into her beautiful round eyes before bursting out laughing. It wasn't his usual chuckle or a simple Ghihi, but a true genuine laugh from deep within. He looked at her smiling face, eyes darting to every aspect he could find.

'Mavis, I love her," He thought genuinely before standing abruptly. He threw the small necklace in her hands and turned away to pick out a mission.

"You're a funny one Lev," He yelled over his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know that her beautiful face was lined with a hint of red. Nor did he have to turn around to see that she was smiling at him. There was a small thank you said hidden behind the rowdy yells, and if it was anyone else in the guild he probably wouldn't have heard it. But it was her, and he always heard her.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? I thought I'd add a little funny piece to the story! My sister actually helped me with the ideas so shout out to her. I'm also working on the bonus memory chapter, a couple of other fanfics so stay tuned :D See you all next week!**


	9. Chapter 9: All's Fair in Love and War

**A/N: I know I'm late! I'm so sorry! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! As always I am always happy with the reviews and love you all give me! I also sadly do not own fairy tail. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: All's Fair in Love and War**

A small girl with bright blue hair sat in the middle of her dark, cold room, clenching a small leather book to her chest as if it could give her the answers she desperately needed. Her feet were folded under her while she bent forward and screamed into the darkness. Tears viciously poured down her eyes as she brought the book closer to her. The petite girl ripped off the two necklaces she was wearing and threw it across the room with all the anger she felt bubbling inside of her. What once brightened her day, now disgusted her to no end. She felt stupid, used, and ridiculous. The book that she was holding onto for dear life now reminded her of how stupid she had been to believe he actually loved someone like her, as she threw that across the room as well, listening for the thumping sound it made as it hit the wall. The usually happy fairy once again crumbled on the floor as she felt her heart rip in half.

"I trusted you!" She yelled viciously into the dark room, clenching her hair, trying to remove all the horrible thoughts. She slowly moved until her back was against the cold hard wall next to her bed. The girl slowly brought up her legs and held them close around her, her head rested in between her knees, as her bouncy blue hair covered her face like a curtain. She silently sobbed into her legs as she thought about the events that lead to her despair.

"I trusted you," She said again, this time as a soft whisper as she let the darkness take her over.

* * *

Earlier that day:

Today was the day he was going to make her choose between the two of them. He was tired of playing this stupid game that constantly had him on edge. One minute the girl he admired was in the palm of his hands and he felt happier than he ever did, but then the next she was off in her own world dreaming about his enemy. Ian was not happy, to say the least. His infatuation with Levy has gotten stronger over the last couple of weeks, and it gotten to the point where he wants her all to himself. After that whole guild fiasco, he knows that Levy is just one wrong move away from falling out of his arms permanently. He was starting to get desperate. Something had to be done and fast. Ian pressed his face up to the guild window trying to get some Intel that would help him win this war of love. His bright blue eyes scanned all the rowdy people, that he 'wasn't' scared of, and fell upon a certain dragon slayer. Gajeel was sitting in his dark corner, drinking a big glass of beer and watching the petite script mage carefully. He followed his gaze to see Levy talking with her beautiful blond friend, she looked so happy as she hugged, what he assumed to be, her newest book to her chest. Ian looked at Gajeel and the two girls a couple of times, trying to come up with an idea that would help him win her heart. That's when he noticed something interesting.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that brute is looking at the blond instead of Levy" he mumbled to himself. A bright smile flowed on his strong facial features as he straightened himself out. He had some up with a beautifully evil idea that would make sure the brute never got his chance with Levy again. Gajeel was going to fuck up anyway, a man like him could never deserve a goddess like her, Ian might as well help push him away. With that devious thought in his mind, Ian went off to find the local potion maker.

* * *

Levy was talking to her best friend Lucy about the newest book in her collection, happy that things were starting to brighten. It was a story about a boy who discovered he was a wizard, after living with non-wizards or 'Muggles' for 11 years. She fell in love with their magical world and how they used wands to conjure their spells, or the school that became the young boys home, just like Fairy Tail had become hers. She found it fascinating compared to their own world of Magic. When she took a break from talking she smiled at her best friend. Lucy was so helpful when it came to her confused feelings lately. She was always there to help her and to be her shoulder to cry on. Lucy has been the one to help her sort through her feelings for Ian and Gajeel, helping her believe that yes, two guys actually did like her. Levy found herself being completely grateful that Natsu brought Lucy to their guild when he did.

"Lev, you're staring at me is there something on my face?" Lucy asked trying to clear whatever imaginary dirt she thought was there. Levy laughed out loud and shook her head.

"No, you don't have anything on your face, I'm just really glad you're my friend," she said smiling brightly. Lucy smiled back at her before giving her a bone crushing hug. The two girls continued eating, occasionally talking about the latest guild gossip until two random hands covered her eyes. She reached up to touch the fingers that were blocking her from seeing anything. The fingers were long and slender, eliminating Droy, but they also weren't too skinny, eliminating Jet. She hummed in contemplation as she ran her thumb across the hand in front of her. She noticed they were soft and smooth, instead of the rough and protecting ones that Gajeel has, leaving only one person left.

"Ian?" Levy guessed quietly. Her eyes were soon released and she turned around to face her dark haired suture. She smiled brightly at him before remembering what happened last time he was at the guild. Her face dropped immediately as she looked around nervously, noticing that everyone was already talking about the fact that he came back. Levy grabbed his arm and moved so that she was on the outside while he was cornered into the bar.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly. He looked up and gave her what seemed like a genuine smile.

"You care for the guild, and I care for you, so I might as well make my peace with this place" Ian moved his hand over his neck and scratched nervously. She searched his eyes, looking for something to let her know he was being sincere. When she found what she was looking for, Levy let out an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"Ok, Just… Remember that we're a very... Uh, upbeat place" She said looking around to see everyone going back to their own business. While looking around she also noticed Gajeel glaring holes in the back of Ian's head. She let out a forced laugh and pointed to a room behind her. She needed to sort out her mind and quickly before everyone goes on another rampage.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," She started, turning to give Lucy a pleading look. Lucy returned her own look of reassurance giving Levy the confidence to go to the bathroom and think knowing that Lucy will handle things for her.

* * *

Ian let out a slightly devious smirk, it was easier to get Lucy alone then he thought it would be. He turned and smiled sweetly at his angels best friend. It almost hurt him to know that what he was going to do would devastate his love, but it was worth it. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was the only way he could win this war.

"Hello Lucy," He said sweetly, signaling Mira to come over. The barmaid smiled softly and prepared the usual drinks.

"Hi Ian, How are you?" She replied. Mira came over and handed Ian a glass of water and Lucy a pink lemonade. When Lucy went to thank her Ian slipped a few drops of a strange purple liquid into her drink. The drops swirled around each other and cleared out as if Ian never poured them in. The blond turned back around and grinned at the brunette in front of her.

"So Ian, how are things with Levy?" Lucy asked taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes widened for half a second and then went back to normal. Ian's smiled spread slightly as he hummed in thought.

"Things with Levy are good, except for Gajeel. I mean he's a good guy but Levy is worried about him." Lucy looked at him confused and then over at Gajeel, who was watching the two of them carefully. Letting his face fall slightly, he continued.

"Well, Levy told me that he didn't love her anymore and that he loved you instead," He heard Lucy gasp before he leaned forward. Right now, he hoped that the potion worked the way it was supposed to, or else he could lose everything.

* * *

Ian walked into the small brick building that read 'Potions' and let out a long sigh. This had to work, he had to win her over. Inside the shop was dark and gloomy, the only light shined on a single desk. There was a small man sitting in the middle in front of the desk, he stood about two inches shorter than Levy, with a long white beard that flowed down to his feet. The old man looked Ian up and down before giving a short nod.

"You want a potion to control people," he said, turning around to look through his collection. Ian just stared at the man amazed. How did he know what he wanted just by looking at him.

"You have that kind of vibe" The old man answered, laughing slightly, once again shocking Ian. The air around them filled with silence as the old man rummaged through his bottles. Although the man never asked, Ian felt the need to tell him about he was planning.

"The girl I love, loves another man. I want to make him do something that will break any chance of them being together" He said looking down at the floor. The old man held a small bottle filled with purple sparkling liquid.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just give the girl the potion and have her forget the other guy?" The old man asked nonchalantly as he moved behind the desk. Ian let out a large scuff.

"If only it was that easy. This man is completely insane when it comes to her. Even if I use the potion on her, he'll hound us for the rest of his miserable life. I swear I don't see what Levy sees in him," The old man nodded slightly, understanding what Ian was getting at and handed Ian the bottle.

"I see, but be warned, young man, Playing the puppet master has it's consequences. Just ask a young blue-haired lady who is always trying to use potions to make some man named Gray fall in love her. Some way it will come right back around to you 10 fold, or it won't go in the way you want it to. Do you understand?" Ian just nodded violently and took the bottle

"How does it work?" He asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. The old man groaned and slumped his shoulders, annoyed that the young man in front of him simply dismissed his warning.

"You simply pour three or four drops into the water of the person you want to control. The liquids should mix together, you will notice their pupils dilate momentarily before returning back to normal. You would then whisper in their ear what you want them to do. The eyes will widen once more, nod, and then they will do as you wish."

* * *

He took a deep breath and whispered. "And you love him too, When I give Gajeel his beer he will come over here to kiss you, your job is to kiss him back as if you were your boyfriend," He moved back to look at her reaction. Her eyes were slightly widened and she nodded. Just as he was about to ask if she understood, Levy walked in, automatically brightening the room around her. She walked up to the two of them and took her seat beside Ian. She looked at Lucy, and Ian watched her bright smile drop.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" she asked, concern written all over her face. Lucy was sitting in her chair staring at the table in front of her, probably as an effect of the potion. She was about to get up and check on her friend when her two partners came up to her. Jet nodded to her while Droy gave her a hug. She smiled up at them while they talked about a new mission they wanted to do. This was just what Ian needed. He took advantage of the distraction and grabbed a beer that was meant for Gajeel, hesitantly walking up to the vicious dragon slayer.

* * *

Gajeel did what he did best and glared at the newcomer at his table. The pansy was standing at the head of the table with a beer in his hand. Ever since he came to the guild, Gajeel has been watching him like a hawk. He wishes he could have heard his conversation with Lucy, but it seems they were just out of his hearing range.

"What," Gajeel spat, like venom spilling out of his mouth. There was no way in hell that he was going to be nice to this asshole. Ian cleared his throat and handed him the beer as a peace offering. There was silence for a second before Ian spoke up.

"I just thought maybe we could talk like grown men, instead of fighting like little boys," Gajeel stared at the offending glass in front of him and then at the pathetic mess at the edge of the table. He looked over at his shrimp and noticed she was talking to her shadows. He smiled at her and then moved to look at Lily, who was giving him a look that said 'You better play nice this time,' before flying off to the other exceeds. He grunted as he grabbed the beer. He studied it carefully eyeing each drop and sniffing for any unusual smells.

"I'm a grown ass man and I can fight for the woman I love if I want to." He said after deciding that nothing was wrong with the drink. "I will also rip off your balls and cut them up into little pieces if you come near my table one more time." He added before he took a sip of the beer feeling smug about his threat until he started feeling woozy. His eyes wandered back to the beer and cursed himself. Of course, this fucker decided to drug him. Ian let out an evil laugh before sitting next him. Gajeel felt his hot disgusting breath on his ear, growling loudly, as the ass whispered.

"You know I heard that you were in love with Lucy," Gajeel tried to fight the effects of whatever he put in his drink, but it was becoming harder every second,

"No," he grunted out. "I… I love Levy!" Ian moved in closer and whispered again, this time in a harsher tone.

"No, You love Lucy, That's why when I leave you will wait two minutes before walking up to her before taking her the same way you would to Levy. You will kiss her with all the pent up love you say you have for MY beautiful bookworm." Gajeel tried to shake his head, but for some reason it nodded instead. He watched the idiot return to Levy's side as her shadow's disappeared. Her smile brightened, and Gajeel felt a little part of his heart break. He would fight whatever is in his system, he needed to fight it, for her.

* * *

Levy smiled at the blue eyed hottie walking towards her. She had to admit that he was good looking, His wild black hair complimented his face nicely and his eyes always seemed to sparkle with excitement. It was always a nice feeling compared to Gajeel's passionate red one's. Levy felt her face soften just a little, it's too bad that she didn't love him. That's right, Levy had finally made her decision. While she was in the bathroom, she realized that she could never love Ian the way that she loved Gajeel. She never got the butterflies when she saw Ian or she never felt her heart long for her. So when she saw him smiling up at her, she planned to make it perfectly clear.

"Hey Ian," She said sweetly. He looked down at her and beamed. She almost felt bad for what she was about to say, but it wasn't fair to keep stringing him along. She needed, to be honest.

"Hey Levy," He said looking over to Lucy almost contemplating something. She was about to ask what was happening when Ian pulled her into a hug. She stiffened for a minute, feeling awkward. She then patted him on the back and pulled away. He looked into his beautiful eyes, she was sure he would find someone who would love him more than she ever could.

"Look Ian before anything happens I need to tell you, I choose Gajeel. I'm sorry, but I just love him." She watched as his face dropped from his happy grin. Emotions flickered through his once brilliant eyes and Levy immediately identified them as confusion, anger, rage, compilation, then resentment. He turned to look at Gajeel and then completely turned her back to him.

"Fine, but you know where to find me when you realize that he's not even worth the scrap metal he eats," He spat at her. She looked at him with shocked eyes, she never thought he would be so rude to her. She watched him walk out of the guild before she ran up to Gajeel. This was the moment that she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Hi, Gajeel!" She said in her usual chipper voice. That's all she was able to say before Gajeel suddenly got up and pushed passed her. He hesitated a minute, twitching his body back, before storming up to Lucy. She watched as he hesitated again. She hoped that he wouldn't do what she was thinking. He couldn't betray her like that. Before long though, he leaned over and kissed her passionately. She felt her heartbreak and tears pooling out of her eyes.

She didn't wait to watch Lucy kiss him back, or Natsu screaming at Gajeel. She didn't even wait to hear the master tell everyone that they were under a the spell of a potion because she ran out of the guild as soon as she saw his first move. Why would he hurt her like that, as soon as she chose him? Why would he lead her on to pick her best friend instead? Levy ran all the way to fairy hill and locked herself in, not wanting to talk to anyone.

* * *

Gajeel heard. He heard her tell the pansy that she didn't love him the way she loved Gajeel, and it made his heart smile. He finally was going to have the chance to be with her the way he wanted and everything was going to get better from this moment on. That is until he realized he was still under the effects of whatever Ian drugged him with. He let out a vicious growl, mad that he let himself be fooled so easily. He only had a few seconds left before he had to do the most disturbing thing ever, and he hoped that Levy would leave before then.

Luck, however, was not on his side, as he saw the blue-haired beauty walk up to his table. She was sporting a beautiful red blush and her hands twitched nervously, but her smile outshined anything else. She was only able to get out a simple hello before his body automatically jerked forward. He knew what was happening and tried to fight it. He jerked his body back, willing it to stop moving, but it was no use. His body moved forward until he got to the bunny girl. He saw her eyes pleading him to help her, and he tried to fight it one last time. He didn't want to mess up what only good he had, with one movement he'll mess up his relationship with Levy, his relationship with Salamander, and his relationship with the only place he considered home. Gajeel's body moved anyway and he scooped Lucy into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he reserved only for one. A moment passed before Lucy started kissing back. The held each other in a tight embrace before a miracle happened and Natsu pulled them apart.

"WHAT THE HELL METAL HEAD" he yelled into the room., spitting on Gajeel as if he was acid. The room was silent, it was the calm before the storm. Everyone started yelling, at Gajeel, for Gajeel, defending Lucy. Everyone was running rampage except for two souls. Lucy and Gajeel's body was stuck, all they could do was look straight at the floor with an emotionless face. Natsu pushed him, trying to get some response, but his body just moved back to the same position.

"What's wrong with them? They don't look right" Mira said, her voice filled with concern for her Nakama, she was the only one who seemed to notice the blank stares. Gajeel heard the master step forward and place a hand on his forehead, looking deep into his eyes. He let out some sort of hum in understanding before turning towards Jet.

"Go get Porlyusica, These two have been drugged with a potion." Jet stood stuck in his spot, before running like a maniac to the forest to get the guilds 'favorite' healer. It was already too late for Gajeel though. He had heard her gasp, smelt her tears, and felt her heart break. it didn't matter what happened anymore because now he lost the most important thing in his life. He lost Levy's love.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo did you love it or did you love it? Lol. Please review and let me what you guys think. The next chapter would be up on Saturday I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**A/N: WOW, you guys make me blush so hard I swear! I love you all. Now before I give you this next chapter I just want to say thank you so much for following, favoriting, viewing, or reviewing my wild ride. Literally I feel like I can write 10 chapters when you guys read one! Please be mindful with this chapter, it might be a bit messy grammar wise, I promise I'll fix it by the next chapter update.**

**I also do not own Fairy Tail! Now please enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

* * *

Gajeel stared at the pink haired woman, who was mixing random ingredients in the corner, with the same blank expression he's been sporting all day. His eyes moved to the blond mage and saw that she was in the same predicament he was. To everyone else her eyes were empty and shallow but he saw that they were filled with guilt and regret, just like he was feeling. Gajeel attempted to let out a grunt, but nothing came out. His body was completely numb. So instead of worrying about what was going to be fixed soon, he thought about what Levy was doing now. The sound of her choked sob made his stomach drop and his heart chip, he felt like he was going to be sick just thinking about it. He knew she was probably crying in her room, cursing the day she ever forgave him, cursing the day she ever loved him. He wondered if she would ever forgive him if she found out he was drugged. Probably not, a guy like him was never meant to love a girl like her. It just wasn't written in his fucked up stars.

"Ok, the antidote is ready. It's going to taste like shit, but I better not hear any complaining you ungrateful brats," Porlyusica said loudly interrupting his train of thought. Gajeel wanted to scream and hug her at the same time. He watched as she went up to Lucy and poured some liquid into her mouth. The bunny girl's eyes shot open and showed pure disgust before she stopped suddenly and ran up to Natsu.

"NATSU!" She sobbed, grabbing onto his shirt as if she was begging him to stay. "I'm sorry Natsu! I don't want to do it I swear! I tried to stop it, I'm sorry," She continued to cry. The fire dragon slayer wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. He ran his fingers through her blond hair and rested his chin on her head. Once she was done crying Natsu moved so their foreheads were touching and stole a quick kiss.

"I know Luce, it's ok. Please stop crying. I know you didn't mean it," He whispered to her sweetly before wiping away her tears. The two hugged in a tight embrace and Gajeel felt his heart start to sting. He wished that he could have their happy ending, their story of the princess and the Dragon. He let out an internal sigh as the Healing witch drowned some disgusting liquid down his throat. It tasted like a mix between someone's dirty underwear and toad sweat, but he gulped it down anyway, happy to have mobility back.

Once he felt like he was in control of his own body the first thing he did was punch the table he was sitting on. He used enough strength to shatter the wood as if it was glass. Gajeel continued and threw whatever was within arms reach at the wall in front of him. He threw glasses, plates, chairs, exceeds, and anything he could grab until he felt emotionally drained. No one dared stop him, knowing that he was pissed off and that he would gladly throw them too. When Gajeel stopped to take a breath he felt gentle hands touch his arm. A part of him was glad that at least someone still cared for him, but at that moment rage took over his entire being, and he didn't want their sympathy.

"Juvia knows how Gajeel feels-" She started to say, her kind voice softly flowing, mixing with the rage in his heart. He almost felt bad for cutting her off, but he just needed to get this off his chest. He just needed to yell.

"NO! Juvia does not know how I feel. Ok? I was so close Juvia! I almost had everything I have been dreaming about for years, I almost had the only person who ever made me feel the slightest bit better about myself. Do you know what I got instead Juvia? HUH? I got a fucking broken heart because I had to fucking kiss a girl I don't even like! I lost my family, my best friend, and my girl! So no Juvia! Do not tell me you know how I feel because I feel like my soul has been shredded and stepped on!" Gajeel yelled at the blue haired girl in front of him. Juvia was staring at him with wide water eyes, and he felt like a bigger ass than before. Now he has a sister to add to that list. Jerking his arm back, Gajeel stormed out the guild not bothering to look at the mess he left behind.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the street and started to sniff. He was mad, angry, and in desperate need to punch someone, a very specific someone that fucked with his life way too many times now. Once he caught the disgusting scent, he followed it with the intent to kill without mercy. He reached a high-end bar with bright flashing lights and loud music. The pierced man let out a large groan but continued to enter anyway this had to be done. He was going to pay whether he liked it or not. Gajeel scanned the bar until he found the man he was looking for. with a devilish smile he stalked over to the man and grabbed him by the collar. Ian let out a high pitched scream as Gajeel pinned him against the wall. Without a second thought, the taller man punched the pretty boy straight in the jaw.

"God, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that" He sighed in content hearing a few cracks. Gajeel didn't stop there though, he punched the man in the gut and in the side once he doubled over. Ian tried standing straight, but Gajeel beat him to it shoving him back against the wall. He punched him again, successfully breaking his nose. The blue-eyed man fell to the ground and Gajeel began to kick him. One kick for every tear he caused Levy, and a couple because he fucking felt like it.

Ian attempted to stand up again but Gajeel wasn't having it, he pushed the two-faced bastard back on the floor, sitting on him as he started throwing punches. All Gajeel saw was red when someone pulled the large man from the pathetic heap on the floor. He spat on Ian's defenseless body and laughed. this man was the prime example of a pansy.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her again, you fucking prick!" He yelled before throwing a random glass at the man. Walking away with a satisfied smirk Gajeel thought maybe he went a little overboard. Then he remembered the sound of her sob, he remembered his heart breaking, and he remembered the pain. He didn't give that bastard enough.

* * *

Levy stared at the wall in front of her. She had cried out all emotion she felt over the last week, leaving her feeling empty, alone and hungry. She looked over the disaster filled area and laughed dramatically. Her room looked as if a tornado and Natsu ran through here. Things were thrown against her wall and her normally organized books scattered around her and her unmade bed as if they were giving her comfort. Her madding laugh soon turned into another troubled sob when she remembered why her room like the disaster it was. She clenched her pillow tighter to her body as the image of Gajeel taking Lucy into his arms appeared in her mind.

"Lev, hey… Um, can we talk," The blue-haired fairy heard from the doorway. She buried her head in her blanket and tried to ignore her best friend. Levy knew that she shouldn't be mad at Lucy, It's not her fault Gajeel decided to kiss her instead, but her heart was too stubborn. She didn't want see her beautiful replacement. There was a sigh on the other end, before more talking.

"Levy please, you're my best friend, please just talk to me," There was more silence as Levy debated whether to let her in or not. Lucy has been knocking on her door every day trying to talk, but she ignored it every time. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk to, besides her books. She slowly moved to get up and trudged to the door. She stood in front of her portal to the outside world and froze, her arms dangling on the side of her, as she studied the hunk of wood in front of her.

"No," She whispered to herself. "I'm not ready," She took a step back and let out a deep breath. Her hands started shaking and tears were threatening to come out. Levy was about to retreat back her comforting bed when there was a loud thumping sound at her door. Curiosity slightly took over as she twisted her head. Suddenly her door flew open and a battle formed lily stood in front of her. Before she could ask what was going on Lily jumped her into a loving hug. She gave him a hug back as he turned back to his cute normal self. She continued holding the exceed, secretly loving the fact he came for her. Giving her love to the small creature in her arms blocked her off from what was going on until she was pulled up to face the all mighty titania.

"Levy you have not been out of your room in more than a week, don't you think its time to move on," The scarlet haired girl spoke both fiercely and lovingly at the same time. All Levy could do was stare at her feet. Erza let out a large sigh and put the girl on the floor, resting a strong hand on her arm. She could feel the Requip mage eyeing her fiercely, studying her like she was one of her enemies. For a while there was just silence, Lily still in Levy's lap trying to comfort the poor girl, and Erza taking in every detail of the girls tattered appearance. The silence was broken when Erza used a sharp tone.

"Levy, have you been eating?" The words hung in the air and filled the silence around them. Levy should have known that Erza would be the one to notice how much weight she lost. To be honest, Levy hadn't eaten all week. Her body just didn't crave the food and she was too tired to fight it, or think rationally. However, that doesn't mean she was going to tell the older girl about any of that. Lily had also moved to Erza's shoulder to study the petite mage.

"Levy," Lily coaxed her, trying to get the blue haired maiden to confess her neglect. No words had to be said though, She knew that they already figured her out. So instead she hung her head in shame. There was a large groan before a slapping sound filled the room. Levy touched her cheek where Erza had just tried to slap some sense into her.

"GET. YOUR. SHIT. TOGETHER!" Erza yelled, slapping her across the cheek with each word. Levy just stood there shell-shocked as the red head started shaking her. Lily, obviously amused by the scene chuckled lowly. He then continued to 'gently' pry the strong woman off her and lead her out of the room.

"Thanks Lil," Levy said turning to face her savior, expecting the same old happy smile that he always give but stopped when she saw him looking at her with a painful serious expression.

"We need to talk," He replied shutting the door.

* * *

Levy ran, she ran as fast as her little legs would take her. She ran past the park, through the city and into the edge of town. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating but she didn't care. She needed answers and she needed them now. There was only one person who she could face that could give her the answers she needs. Running up to the building she was looking for, Levy banged on the door as hard as she could, noting them the opportunity to miss her. She banged again until the door flew open with great force. Levy thought she could handle this, but her mind was telling her to run back the way she came as she looked at the man she thought she knew well.

* * *

Gajeel couldn't take this anymore. His cat left him and now he was all alone with his thoughts. Although he was really alone, the rowdy guild around him proved otherwise. He sighed as he munched down another spoon. For the last week, he's been popping these things like potato chips. He finished that last bite and was about to reach for another one when he was viciously slapped on the back. Gajeel growled loudly, ready to kill whoever dared lay their hands on him when he's already pissed off. He turned around to see none other than Juvia staring up at him, anger pooling around her.

"What do you want woman!" Gajeel yelled swishing her hand away. She gladly moved her hand and crossed it over her chest with her other one.

"If you eat one more spoon, Juvia swears she will… She will-" She said the words falling from her tongue. Gajeel laughed at her innocence and leaned closer.

"You will what rain woman?" Her head shot up and she gave him an icy glare that would make the stripper actually put on some clothes. When she couldn't come up with a reasonable threat someone else in the meddling guild of theirs gave her one.

"Tell Elfman you confused him for a girl," Mira said happily from her place at the bar.

"Tell Gildarts you hit on Cona," Someone else said, continuing this little 'game.' The almighty Dragon Slayer let out a small shiver, That one actually did scare him.

"Tell Erza you ate her cake," Happy yelled from the table next to him.

"Set the jiggly butt gang on you," Wendy sang, remembering she was still their goddess.

"Make you carry all of Levy's books," Jet and Droy yelled together. Gajeel just laughed. Hell, he would do that in a heartbeat, no strings attached.

"Switch all you iron at home with kiwis!" Lily said, finally entering the guild, from his secret meeting.

"Force you on a train," Elfman laughed from the other side of the room

"Melt off all your piercings!" Natsu yelled, his flames already forming on his fists.

"Get Cancer to cut your hair," Lucy yelled, holding the crab key in the air. Gajeel would never admit it, but that one made him shiver in fear too.

"Tell the world that Natsu is stronger than you," The barmaids sister said, trying to be part of the game.

"Tell everyone what happened at the Phantom Lord Christmas party!" Juvia said, happy that she finally got a threat valuable enough for blackmail. Gajeel shot her a cold hard glare that warned 'Don't you fucking think about it' but was brushed off before the next one

"I'm gonna die your tux pink," Gray yelled from the stage getting ready to grab his always handy white singing suit. Within a heartbeat, he was ringing his hands around the ice mage's neck.

"Let Natsu use your guitar for fishing," The last threat came, Cana holding his second prized possession in one hand and a bottle of booze in another. Gajeel grabbed his suit and his guitar and sulked back to his corner.

"You guys win ya fucking nut jobs!" he yelled, holding his stuff close. "I just wanted a damn spoon," He glared at the table angrily when he saw something slip in front of him. Juvia smiled brightly at him, as he started slowly munching on the item, afraid that it'll be taken away from him.

"Juvia just wants Gajeel to stop being so sad. He should do something to make him happy" The raven haired man stared at the girl he grew up with and smirked. She was right, sitting around moping won't make Levy come back. He growled deeply as he wondered if anything would make her come back. He knew that he would wait for her forever if he had to. He would become the man that can't be moved, if it meant her knowing how much he cared. Gajeel stared at the guitar and suit currently sitting on his lap, a huge genuine smile spreading on his lips. He knew just what to do to get out of his funk.

* * *

Blue eyes stared into her dark ones as she sat on his couch. Levy looked past the man she was sitting with and focused her attention on the house she in. It was gorgeous really, huge three-floor victorian style house. it had high ceiling with glittering chandeliers hanging in the center of each one. The furniture wasn't really comfortable, but it was beautiful. Clean cut white leather, that made Levy afraid that one wrong move might stain the clean couch. She thought about how this house, like so many other things, were completely different from Gajeel's. This house was amazing and expensive, but it felt cold and lonely. She felt bad for Ian, it wouldn't have been fun growing up here. Then she thought about how Gajeel's was small with cheap furniture but was her favorite place to call home. Thinking of her star-crossed lover made Levy look straight into Ian's eyes.

"Is it true?" She asked, her voice stern and strict. Ian's eyes bunched as he tried to deflect the question.

"I don't know-" He attempted to say before Levy cut him off.

"Don't you dare fucking play dumb with me Ian Rose!" She yelled into the quiet room. "Tell me did you or did you not drug Gajeel and Lucy!" His eyes flickered to the right as he looked back at her.

"Listen Levy, I know it hurts that he doesn't love you the way-" Ian stopped and touched the giant red mark now on the side of his face. Levy moved her hand back and placed it at her side, it was slightly stinging because of where she slapped him, but the pain was worth it.

"You're disgusting" She spat at him her eyes reflecting the amount of disgust she held for the guy in front of her. She stood up, ready to leave this mess behind her. How could she be so stupid to trust him? Ian grabbed her hand as he fell to the floor. She looked at him and for the first time Levy noticed how broken he was. His eyes that always seemed so sure and full of himself were now filled with doubt. Levy looked to where his hands touched her wrist and cursed herself for being too nice.

"Get up Ian, I want to tell you a story," Levy said with a soft voice. Ian looked at her shocked but obeyed her order anyway. He sat on the couch and waited for her to start. Levy sat next to him and closed her eyes about to tell the tale of a poor farmer girl and learning about colors.

* * *

There once was a girl, around four years old who lived on a farm with her mother and father. The girl was a small and skinny thing, never given the proper nutrients for her to grown big and strong. Instead of eating three square meals like a normal girl would, this girl was lucky if she got as much as a couple of slices of bread. She was ok though because at least her mom and her dad got to eat too. The young girl would get up every morning and feed all the animals or do the chores around the house, like the good girl she was supposed to be. She frowned thinking about what would happen if she wasn't a good girl. Her parents would lock her in a closet for days depending on how bad she was with farming. One day was equal to one mistake. But as always the young girl saw the bright side, it just so happened that the closet the young girl was locked away in was filled with unread books her parents used to prop things open. While she was stuck in this closet she got a chance to read stories that took her to a place far away from her farm. though she learned a lot from the words she read, her he books taught her one simple life lesson, there was a good guy and a bad guy. There was only black and white in every story, a princess, and a witch. There was no in betweens, and no side to side.

One day the girl played with the pigs and imagined a world where she could make words become a reality. She dreamt of flicking her finger and making the words, like in her book, appear out of thin air. She suddenly turned her attention to the large pig named oinkers beside her. With a bright smile, the girl turned to him and yelled the word mud, expecting to play pretend and imagine the words flow around her. What she didn't expect to see was the word mud actually form out in front of her. The dark brown word fell with a splash and hit the happy pig. Her big brown eyes dazed in delight before running to tell her mommy what she did.

Her mom apparently wasn't happy, yelling that she couldn't use magic anymore. The young girl cried that night. her dream finally came true, and yet she wasn't allowed to use it. She sniffled and hugged the blanket closer to her as she slept on the cold hard floor. It was that moment that the girl realized life was just like her books. There were good people like her and they were bad people like her parents. She let her last tear fall on the floor as she pack two books and her blanket before running out of the house into the night. If her evil parents wouldn't let her use magic then she would find someone who will. Her little legs carried her far into the night until she couldn't walk anymore. She crashed on the floor in the middle of the street tired and afraid. She just wanted to find a home, like in her story, she wanted a fairy tale. However, when the girl awoke the next morning in a warm bed, surrounded by bright people, the girl realized all she needed was Fairy Tail.

Fast forward ten years later, the girl had become a wonderful wizard of her own, leading her own team into missions of wonderful translations. The young girl was still tiny, never really growing the way she was supposed to. She was happy though, she had a family that loved her, magic and all. She smiled at her best friends on either side of her, as she walked down the street she knew so well. Some people were trying to attack her home so they had to keep together. She wasn't scared, no matter what others thought. She was a wizard and she used beyond her wildest imagination, she would fight for her home. The girl always had faith that good would conquer evil.

She was then attacked by a man, in the future would haunt her every waking moment, and she did what she said she would. The girl fought for her home, she fought the devil in front of her. She tried to reason with him call out to his inner human, tell him that he didn't have to be the bad guy. It wasn't until she looked into his dark red eyes, that the girl remembered something she has forgotten long ago. The world was only filled with good and bad, there was no in between. She laughed in his face as he crucified her for the world to see. The girl looked into his dark eyes as hatred filled her own.

"People like you, like my parents, are monsters. Always were and always will be. I was starting to believe that maybe there was good in people, but you just proved that evil like you can never be good," She spat at the man in front of her before he punched her stomach.

"I'm glad I made you realize the terror of real evil shorty" he spat back at her.

When the girl woke up her heart filled with nothing but immense fear. All she saw was the evil in the world, it was getting to the point where she started to see the evil in the people she loved. She cried constantly, feeling like her universe was breaking apart. Then one day she walked into the place that brought her such happiness and felt like she was about to die because right in front of her was the prime example of evil. She ran to the man who saved her and begged him to force the monster out. The old man that raised her looked at her with loving eyes, as he consoled the crying, frightened girl. The man then told her that the reason he brought the evil man to her home was because, just like saw a light in her, the master saw a light in him. The old man then proceeded to teach her that everything she knew about good and bad was wrong. It wasn't just black and white, there were silver and variations of gray. There was pink, orange, and yellow. The girl claimed the man crazy and continued to cry in her fear.

As time went on she realized that maybe the old man was right. The man who once seemed so evil, so black, started to good, he became lighter. He became her Nakama, fighting by her side for the place he was now starting to consider home. It was when the two fought side by side on a magical island, where he promised to make her big that the girl realized maybe his color isn't black, maybe his color was purple. A color that started off bright but was mixed with darkness of losing his father and having to fend for himself. A color that people see as dark at first, but then learn it's just as bright as yellow would be.

Seven years later, the young girl watches her best friend suffer from the loss of her father, and her heart started to sting. This was becoming another lesson on how life wasn't just two colors. Her friend's dad was always so mean to her, but he wasn't evil, he was confused and alone. He was green. A color mixed with two other different, conflict ones. He was alone and angry, making him darken. It made her think of her own parents. What would her parents think of her now that she was older? Would they forgive her for leaving? Would she forgive them for the way they treated her? What would their color be? So the girl packed her bag started her journey to the farm where she grew up.

She passed the fields and walked up the broken-down farmhouse where she knocked a couple of times, her heart pounding loudly along with the knocker. After a couple of minutes of waiting, she was about to turn around when she noticed someone tending to the pigs. There was a man in his late 20s, cleaning the pen and playing with Oinkers. The man told her how her parents died a few months ago, because of a broken heart. The girl gasped and wanted to flee but listened to every word the man told her. He told her their heroic venture of braving cruel conditions to protect their daughter. They slept on bedbug and roach infested beds so she wouldn't have to. They only gave her the food that was edible while they ate the moldy, parasite infested stuff so she wouldn't get sick. How when they noticed she would never be a farmer girl, they forced her to read, so she can have an education. How they tried to protect her from magic so she wouldn't get hurt by the wizard hunter that used to live in this part of town. The young girl broke down in the middle of the farm she left behind, the home she left behind. That's when she realized that this whole time she believed the world was black and white, when right in front of her there was proof that there was color. Her parents weren't as black as she believed when she was so wrong. Instead, their color was pink. Good intentions went the wrong way, but all they had was her best interest at heart, and they did everything with love.

* * *

Levy looked at Ian with a tearful smile. No matter how many times she told that story, it always hurt. Ian stared at the floor, taking in every word as if it was the last thing he would ever hear. Levy put an arm on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, letting him brush his fingers against hers for support.

"I know that you're not black Ian, Your probably a beautiful color like orange or red. I know that, even though, what you did was completely fucked up of you, that your not a bad guy, you just made a bad decision. I promise that someone somewhere will brighten your world to show you your color and then you can find the happiness you were looking for in me so desperately" She said brightly. She removed her hand and started walking to the door. Before she turned walked out the door Levy turned to face him one more time, her face serious and deadly. She spoke with her head held high and venom leaking out.

"And if you EVER mess with me, Gajeel or my friends like that again I will make sure that he does way more than beat the shit out of you in some local bar," She said before leaving the cold home, in hopes of finding the man who taught her how to read in between the lines.

* * *

Levy walked into the guild ready to face everyone on. She's made her peace with Ian, she made her peace with Lily and now she was ready to make her peace with everyone else. She opened the door and a smile automatically bloomed on her face. She breathed the scent of food, laughter, brawls, the scent of her family through her small nostrils. She waved happily to Shadow Gear as she skipped to the bar. Mira smiled at her sweetly and handed her a giant plate of food.

"If you get any skinnier we won't be able to see you anymore," She said brightly. Levy knew the truth behind her words though 'You better stop starving yourself before I kill you personally.' She knew she should be scared of those words but instead she felt a blooming in her heart. She started eating, thinking of what she was going to say to Gajeel. First, she needed to apologize for jumping to conclusions. Everyone was right, she was really stupid for a smart person. Just as she was cursing herself for not paying attention to the behavior of her Nakama, Levy felt someone sitting next to her and her heart stopped. She thought she was ready to face Lucy but in reality she wasn't. Lucy was the vision of everything Levy wished she could be, and although she now knows they were both under a spell, Levy couldn't help but feel the sting in knowing it was Lucy that Gajeel was forced to kiss.

"Levy," Lucy started slowly. She moved slowly reaching to touch her hand to mine. They both felt it, they both knew it was going to happen. Lucy and Levy tired holding it in, but the second her fingers touched Levy's the two girls both fell in a fit of hysteria. They both cried hugging each other desperately as if the other would disappear into dust.

"I'm sorry" they both sobbed in each other's ear. Nothing else had to be said as the girls simply hugged out all the pain of the last week. Levy hugged out all her fears and anger while lucy hugged out the sadness and guilt that haunted her. When the girls finally separated the tears were wiped clean and a fresh start was given. Lucy started telling Levy about her novel and Levy told her best friend about what happened with Ian.

"I don't think you should have forgiven him," Lucy said, anger flowing out of her words. Levy sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't forgive him, I just tried to show him that there will be a light to clear his darkness," She said staring at her drink. Lucy smiled at her kind best friend and pulled out two tickets.

"How about you come with me to the music festival in magnolia tomorrow? We can listen to good music, dance, and have fun. It'll help get your mind off of everything," Lucy asked shyly. The blue-haired fairy stared at the tickets and weighed her options, she could go out have fun or she could try to hunt down Gajeel and force him to talk to her. A bright smile bloomed on her delicate features as she took a single ticket at skipped out the guild.

"Meet me here tomorrow Lu!" Levy yelled behind her back as she ran back to her room to pick out an outfit.

* * *

Lucy turned to the shadow that sat on the side of her table with an accomplished smirk on her face.

"Mission was a success," She said before getting off her bar stool and walking towards her blue, fish eating baby. The shadow turned into a human as red eyes shined with accomplishment, and determination.

"Ghihih."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa this is a super long chapter lol! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think, I value all opinions. I also hope everyone understands what I was trying to pull off with Ian, if you don't I'm sorry/not sorry I made you hate him so lol. See you all next week, same time same place :)**


	11. Chapter 11: You Make My Dreams a Reality

**A/N: FINALLY! I can't believe how long it took me to put up this crazy chapter! THREE WEEKS is how long it took me to write and edit this damn chapter. But everything is okay because throughout those three weeks I have learned a very important lesson, I cannot write lemons. It is soo hard and I have a new found respect for writers who write lemons so perfectly, Really props to you! Anyway as always two important things before you read.**

**1) THANK YOU! thank you for reading and reviewing, flowing and favoriting! You all make my day and make me smile. Also thank you to my lovely readers that stood by me while it took three weeks to write this craziness. I love you all! :D**

**2) I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these wonderful characters, I wish, but I don't. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 11: You Make My Dreams a Reality**

* * *

A small blue head popped up from the large pile of fluff disguised as blankets. The girl had a bright dazzling smile plastered on her face as she stretched out her tired limbs. Today was the day that she was going with her best friend to see the music festival, and she was going to enjoy her day and not worry about the last month she's had. Levy let out a long sigh as she expertly moved around her book maze, heading into the shower.

The hot water ran down her blue locks and traveled to the small of her back, making the small mage hum in content. The dirt and grime from the previous night swirling down the drain, leaving her feeling fresh and new, just like her life was starting. While she let the water run along her body Levy let her mind wandered to the talk she had with Lily. Poor Gajeel was suffering through the same heartbreak she was. It must have been worse for him though, he probably still thinks that she wants nothing to do with him. A small smile brightened the bathroom as she thought of his reaction when she finally confesses her love again. She could practically see his eyes widen and his usual lopsided grin. Levy bit her lip as she thought about her handsome dragon, the way his red orbs were always pooled with passion while his perfectly structured face displayed a single emotion. She let out a deep breath and walk out of the shower, still thinking about her future.

As Levy threw on her outfit for the day her smile faltered for a little bit, She hoped that after everything that happened, Gajeel wouldn't shut back down on her. She didn't know if she could go through the feeling of not knowing how he feels again. Doing a double check in the mirror Levy smiled at the simple yellow dress she decided to wear today. Her hair was in a high ponytail while her feet were dressed in simple black gladiator shoes. The small bluenette grabbed her bag and started walking to the guild to meet up with her best friend. She was really happy that they made up, Levy wasn't sure if she would be fully happy if things with Lucy weren't the same anymore.

* * *

Gajeel stood backstage, strumming the strings to the melody of his song for the umpteenth time. He wasn't nervous, no Gajeel Redfox didn't get nervous. He just needed it to be perfect, that was all. He fixed his low ponytail and redid the buttons on his black button down shirt and smoothed the creases of his black jeans before getting back to practice. As he strummed the last few chords and mumbled the last bit of the song, the raven-haired man heard her musical laughter as she danced to the current performer on stage.

Levy and Lucy were on of the first people there and she seemed to be having the time of her life. He constantly heard her singing along to the songs or giggling about something Lucy said, making his stomach twist in 'not' nervousness. He remembered how the night before he had to be reassured by his partner that the song, which was nothing like what he normally sings, wasn't terrible. When he first started writing the words he pictured more of a rock kind of melody, however, when he actually got down to playing it on the guitar, it came out more gentle and sincere. It was full of a lot more meaning than anything else he's ever written.

The man who was on before him walked off the stage as the announcer went out to introduce his act. He heard Levy immediately stop laughing and whisper something harshly to the blond that was part of his plan. He forgot how to breath and his stomach dropped.

"This is so fucking stupid, she doesn't even want to see me… What the fuck was I thinking?" The large man grumbled to himself as he turned away from the stage. The dragon slayer made it a whole two steps before he was forcibly stopped by Lily in his battle form.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" He said a tone of amusement laced through the words. Gajeel just grumbled something about stupid songs and harsh shrimp. Lily let out a deep wall shaking laugh, as he patted his partner on the back with enough force to push him forward before turning back into his smaller form.

"Trust me, Just sing the song and everything will be just fine," Gajeel just scoffed before grabbing his guitar and walking on stage. He caught sight of her wide eyes and his voice hitched.

"You are not nervous, you are not nervous, you are not nervous!" He told himself repeatedly until he walked in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat roughly before looking anywhere but at her.

"This is a song about a girl who waited for me a lot longer than I deserved, I promised that I would fight for her 'till the day I die, which is a promise I intend to keep. So Levy," He said finally turning to look her in the eyes. "I'm singing this song to let you know, for you, I would wait forever." He saw tears forming on the side of her eyes and sucked in a huge breath. It was now or never.

He picked up his guitar and strummed the chords to start off the song, He played them for a few seconds before his deep raspy voice filled the park.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you,

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"

To the back of him a small formed Lilly joined in the song, banging on his large drum set, to match the beat of Gajeel's singing.

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man

I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?

Gajeel took this chance to look over at Levy, she was watching him carefully, studying every inch of him as if determining if he was sincere or not. He took a deep breath and continued singing, tearing his eyes away so he can close them and pick up the tempo.

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

He could hear the cheers around him as he played the next chords while he snuck another look at Levy to see her starting to smile.

Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."

I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,

I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl, oh ohh

There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm

And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be moved

Gajeel had his eyes closed shut as he swayed to the music. He sang with all the love and feeling he held in his heart for the small girl.

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

Gajeel opened his eyes and stared straight at the love of his life. He played the last few cords drinking in her beauty as he sang.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

When the song was done Gajeel let out a deep breath and a large grin shone on his pierced face. All around him there was applause and screams of joy. It was a nice change from the constant flaming he got. His eyes darted to Levy and he saw her looking at him with complete shock before pulling Lucy away from the stage. His large grin dropped as he saw her retreating back disappear into the crowd. He stormed off stage, past his partner, past the crowd, and through the day town.

* * *

Levy pulled her best friend through the crowds rambling about what she just experienced "I can't believe you didn't tell me, I can't believe he just sang to me in front of the whole town and not just a regular random song. A song actually made from the heart. He just wrote me a song! Lucy Heartfilia you better explain yourself right now!" Levy finally stopped her rant and faced the blond in front of her. Lucy let out a nervous laugh and took Levy's hand.

"Gajeel came to me with an idea to win you back, he got these tickets from a job he went on a while ago and told me to try to get you to come. I knew he was going to be singing today, but I didn't know what song." She finished lamely her eyes tracking back to the stage. Levy let her mind wander as she thought of jobs that would let him play in the festival. After a few moments of tracing back Levy let a huge smile grow, it was from the job she picked out for him. The two girls looked toward the exit where the man they were just discussing stormed out of the festival.

"Do you think he meant the song?" Levy asked the celestial mage next to her. Lucy nodded her head as she grinned down.

"Of course he would," She told her with all the confidence in the world. Levy smiled, then shook her head.

"No, I meant do you think he'll wait at the place where we meet?" Levy said, giggling slightly before turning her head toward the exit once more. Lucy seemed to think of the song before she let out a hum.

"I think it was more metaphorically," She said her slender finger touching her chin in thought. Levy nodded her head.

"Would you mind if I," Levy said, trailing off as she pointed a finger toward the exit. Lucy just laughed and walked back toward the stage as a reply. The bluenette smiled at her best friend before running back to Fairy Hills. She wasn't going to let him out do her with the surprises today, there was still one trick she had up her sleeve.

* * *

Gajeel stomped his way over to the park where everything seems to happen to him. Not caring about pushing anyone, he marched his way all the way to the center of everything, the tree. Growling, he kicked the offending hunk of bark with full force. He was stupid to think something as simple as singing a fucking song would win her back. She was worth so much more than that, she deserved everything that he could only dream of. Letting out a frustrated growl, he sat down, his back, rubbing against the rigid wood. Closing his eyes, Gajeel moved so his head was leaned facing the sky. In such a short amount of time, he's had the most important thing to him taken away, given back, and taken away again. Man, he really didn't deserve her.

He didn't know how much time has passed, just that now the sun seemed to be lowering into the sky. He was just about to get up and leave when he heard a slow and steady pace of heels hitting the pavement. Taking a whiff of the air, he immediately realized it was her. Turning around, he saw the blue hair that he loved so much coming toward him sporting a brown trench coat and black heels.

"Shrimp?" He called out, but she just kept walking towards him in the opposite direction of Fairy Hills. She walked past him, slowing for only a second to look into his eyes before continuing down her path without a word. He growled loudly and yelled out to her.

"Oi, Don't just ignore me Levy! I know you mad, but don't ignore me, dammit!" The second the words left his mouth, She turned around and gestured for him to follow. Gajeel stood watching her retreating back. This was way too familiar, He should know, he's had this dream over 100 times. It was always the same, he would wake up and she would appear gesturing him to follow her Mavis knows where so he could watch her give herself to another man. Roaring he punched the tree, mad that of course he would start going through this again.

Something was off about his punch though. Slowly he moved his knuckles from the bark and punched it again. He felt pain. He pinched himself on the hand, the shoulder, and on his face. He even went as far as pulling on his piercings, determining that each time, he felt pain. If this was a dream, how did he feel pain? It took a minute or two for Gajeel to figure it out, but when he did, he made a mad dash for the direction that Levy went off into.

He followed her scent until he reached a building he knew all too well. Why would she bring him here of all places? They were closer to a lot of other places where he had his dream from the park, what was the point of taking him this far out? Grumbling the whole way about being inconvenient, he walked through the clearing and into his cabin. Her smell was everywhere and it was the most intoxicating thing he ever went through. He followed wonderful smell upstairs into his bedroom.

"Levy?" He called out from the door, hesitant to open it. Gajeel closed his eyes and listened to the atmosphere around him. He could hear Levy's heels as she moved across the room and the sound of his erratic heartbeat. Putting on his brave face, he barged into the room, ready to show no mercy. He was even going to say her full name like she always did to him.

"Levy McGarden you tell me what you're doing right-" He yelled, the rest of his sentence, dropping from his mouth as he stared at the image in front of him. Levy, his real life bookworm was standing in front of his dressed in a matching pair of dark green lacy underwear and black heels. Her ribbon was long forgotten with the trench coat and her face was sporting the most beautiful blush he's ever seen. When he didn't move she walked further away from him, her hands slowly running down her sides.

"So Gajeel, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come get what's yours?" She asked, her voice low and seductive. Gajeel just stood stuck to his spot. He couldn't believe what's happening right now. The love if his life was in front of him acting out one of the worst nightmares of his life. He went to touch her, but stopped himself before he could move. This had to be a dream, soon she would ask him to take care of her and he'll flinch away from her touch before the dream turns sour. He didn't have to wait long before Levy looked at him. She started walking forward slowly, her hips swaying with every step.

"Gajeel? I need you to take care of me," Her voice sounded desperate and pleading. Like she was begging him to help her stop this game she was playing. He wouldn't budge though. He was tired of falling for this stupid dream. When she went to touch him, instead of moving back like he usually did he stood in place. He felt her small hand run along his abs through his shirt. She explored every line, making sure to feel the hard every inch of his hard muscle. Gajeel felt his breath hitch, He didn't know what to do anymore, this part of the dream never happened. Levy moved and started working on the buttons on his pants.

"You know Gajeel, a little birdie told me that you've been having some strange dreams about me," She said as his pants fell to the floor. She let out an evil smile as her slender fingers played with them hem of his boxers. He could feel the blood rushing down and his mind fuzzed while she casually moved her hand along the lining of his black cotton underwear. When he felt her hand started to move in, however, he couldn't take it and pushed her away.

"Levy," he said, completely out of breath. "What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled into the room. He saw hurt flash in her eyes before she tried to hide it with a fake plastered smile.

"I heard you were having nightmares about me being stolen away by someone, so I thought if I helped fulfill your dream," She started moving closer to him with each word, When she got close enough she laid her hands on his chest to whisper in his ear. "Then you'll see that I'm all yours" When she pulled back Gajeel stood with a serious expression on his face. Who told her he was having that nightmare? What did she mean that she was his? Did that mean that she forgiven him? Is this even real, or just a really, REALLY good dream? While his mind buzzed with questions of worry and confusion his companion stood on her tippy toes and touched her lips to his for a second. The soft contact threw him off guard, but not for long. The electricity he felt within that second was more than enough to let him know that this was real and the woman he loved was in front of him was dressed up for his eyes only. A huge smile overtook his face as he lead the soft kiss into a different direction, kissing her with more passion and need.

Within a second their places were switched and Levy was pinned against the wall, blocked in by the oversized dragon slayer. Her hands found their place within his long, wild hair and his hands freely roamed her small curves the way he's always craved. When she pulled away to breathe, he was too greedy to stop. He started trailing wet kisses down from her ear to her shoulder and then on the other side, nipping slightly to hear her let out a delicious moan. He looked at his handiwork and grinned at the teeth marks and hickeys he left behind, before attacking her lips again. He's waited way too long to love her the way he is now, and Gajeel was not against hoarding all of his precious pixy. Grinning in the kiss, Gajeel picked up his soon to be lover and wrapped her legs around his waist giving him access to her perfect backside. He groaned loudly when he felt her bite his lower lip and pull on his hair.

"Mm Levy, keep doing that and this will be over a lot quicker than you thought it would," He groaned into her ear. Gajeel heard her giggle, and his grin grew wider. His hands traveled up her back until he came to the hook that held her bra together. With one swift motion, he ripped the offending piece of cloth off her beautiful body. She gasped and he wasted no time grabbing her perky breasts. His finger brushed against her hard nipple and she let out a deep moan. He groaned in response as he continued to play with her perfect body. Her slender fingers wrapped around his hair as he moved down to capture her mounds in his mouth. She hummed in content, ripping his button up shirt and throwing it on the floor. Her smooth hands ran down his chest, sending shivers all through his body. She pushed down his boxers, lowering her hands to touch his large shaft. Gajeel growled loudly and turned them around to the bed. He gently threw her down, making her jump slightly as he climbed on top of her and captured her lips again. One of his hands wrapped around her waist while the other traveled to the hem of her panties. He sliced one side and roamed to slice the other. Once the dark green fabric was on the floor instead of her body, he slid a finger gently up and down her wet lips. Her moans were like music to his sensitive ears, and like the dragon he was, he was ready to hoard the sexy song she was singing. Smirking, he slid his finger inside her and pumped slowly. Levy grabbed his hand, making him move just a little faster. Her moans filled the room and Gajeel was getting to the point where he was going to burst.

"Keep that up and this will be over a lot quicker than you want," She said imitating his voice. He laughed at her attempt at a joke and slipped another finger inside.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing Levy" He huskily replied in her ear. While his fingers pumped in and out of her he trailed wet kisses along her neck and shoulders, making sure to mark every spot his lips touched. At this moment, she FINALLY his and he wanted the world to know. Suddenly he felt her walls closing around his finger. Her voice screamed his name, echoing through the silent house. Satisfied with what he just accomplished, Gajeel crawled on top of her and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked into her eyes silently asking if she was sure about what was going to happen. Her eyes shone and she gave a shy smile telling him that she wanted this just as much as he did. His heart swelled as all his happiness came back. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, happy to just be in the same room with the love of his life. While their tongues danced, he slowly pushed himself inside her. With one final thrust, he was fully inside her. She gasped and gripped his back, leaving scratch marks in her path. He didn't mind though, in fact, he loved the fact that she was gripping on so tight. They stood still for a moment, both taking in the fact that from this point on it was them against the world.

Levy let out a sexy little moan as she started rolling her hips. Gajeel understood what she wanted and let out his usual 'gihi' laugh. Their pace started out slow, he took in every movement of her body. Every time she lifted herself to meet his thrust, every time she moaned into his ear, and when she slipped her hands into his hair. It started to create something primal inside him. Soon Gajeel didn't know what took over him, but he was thrusting into her with power, making each one hit her in a spot she didn't know she had. He continued this pace groaning in pleasure while she moaned. The sounds echoed through the room, driving him more and more. When he felt her walls start to clench again, he knew she was close to her end. He grabbed her soft mound into his mouth, tasting how sweet her body was, pushing her over the edge. His name was screamed into the empty house for the second time that night, as she hit her high. Gajeel took in the feeling of her closing around his body, clinging to him as if he would disappear once she let go and found his own release. He groaned out her name and pumped into her one final time. She smiled at him brightly, kissing his nose tenderly. He smiled back capturing her lips in a sweet embrace before rolling over.

"That was fun," Levy laughed, curling herself into Gajeel's loving arms. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Damn right it was," He said, his smile growing with every second. The large man grabbed a cover from somewhere on the side of his bed and covered his gorgeous new lover. His mind wandered over the events of the last few months. He still couldn't believe he was too stupid to man up and take the love his shrimp had to offer. He looked at the small head of blue hair that was still curled into his body. Her breaths were evening out and her eyes were closed, with a relaxed atmosphere around her. As he watched her he knew that she was the only one who could ever have his heart, the only one who could tame the dragon within him. She was always there for him, always smiling and brightening up his day. Hell, she was literally the light of his darkened fucked up life. Levy let out a small contented sigh, and Gajeel knew the moment she decided to leave him, he wouldn't be able to survive anymore. Without thinking he turned so he could face her sleeping form. He leaned down and kissed her eyelid gently.

"Please don't ever leave me, Levy," He begged silently before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep, with her still in his arms. There was a small mumble next to him and he smiled brightly, bringing her closer to him, replaying her words over and over in his head.

"You know I could never move on without you"

* * *

**THE END!**

**A/N Sooo what do you guys think? Please let me know! The next chapter will be the epilogue and then this story will go from 'In Progress' to 'Complete'. Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update, I literally could not write the lemon part, I rewrote this thing like 8 times. *Sigh* anyway I hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 12: Our Vows Under the Stars

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is it the final moment. I just want to say thank you all so much for all your support. Just knowing that someone looked at my story makes me smile. I don't own anything but still feel free to enjoy**

**Chapter 12: Our Vows Under the Stars**

* * *

Light shone through a pair of white, linen, curtains, brightening the usually dark and metallic room. Books and iron are intertwined, flowing together perfectly along the floor, just like their owners on the giant bed in the center. A moan was heard from the bed covered in black and orange sheets as tiny arms poke out of the blanket. Levy opened a bright Hazel eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the brightness from outside, to see her amazing lover lying in bed next to her. Without a second thought, she snuggled closer to his bare chest, taking in his earthy scent as he subconsciously brought her closer to him.

"Mm, we have a big day today, " she mumbled into his body, attempting to go back to sleep before realization hit her. She quickly scrambled out of the bed, and into the shower. Checking the time she noticed that the girls would be over in an hour to pick her up, meaning she overslept. How could she oversleep on this day? She heard a large groan, which is something she's gotten used to hearing when Gajeel woke up without her in bed and remembered exactly what happened to make her sleep in. She smiled fondly, thinking about how happy she's been since they've gotten together.

"Shrimp, if you don't come back to bed this second I'm canceling the wedding," he yelled loudly into the house. Inside the shower, she laughed at his threat and yelled back her response.

"If you don't let me take a shower and get ready then I'm canceling the wedding," She didn't hear anything after that except for grumbles and swears about bossy woman not wanting to cuddle. Her heart swelled and she was more than happy to bring out a side of him that no one else could see. That she gets to see the colors that he didn't show anyone. After her shower, Levy threw on her short blue dress with the word 'Bride' written on the back with white letters. She threw her hair in a messy bun, grabbed all of the necessary items that she would need and ran out the door without saying goodbye to her future groom.

"You're not even going to say bye?" he yelled from the window as she ran through the clearing of their cabin. She giggled and threw a piece sign in the air.

"You're not supposed to see me until the ceremony, it's bad luck!" She yelled before running off.

She only had to run about half a mile before she met the girls who were on their way to pick her up. They each were dressed in their orange dresses that were similar to Levy's except with the words 'Bridesmaid' on the back and had the necessary items to primp and pamper themselves for the day.

* * *

She took a long hard breath from her position behind the white curtain hiding her from everyone else. The clearing from their memory lane was now shining in the starlight, a path made with simple white lanterns lead her way down the rows of orange colored chairs to the altar covered with silver roses, where she could see her future husband, waiting anxiously. She smiled at his sight, he was wearing a classic black tux with a white button down shirt. His long and usually wild hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Gajeel stood talking to Lily trying to calm himself down, causing Levy get a little nervous herself. What if he was having second thoughts. The music started and her bridesmaids flawlessly floated down the white the sparkling path, their dark orange dresses shining brightly under the twinkling stars. Finally the famous 'here comes the bride' music plays through the clearing and her breath hitched in her throat.

"It's now or never" She whispers to herself as the white curtain rises to reveal her in her long sweetheart neckline, satin wedding dress. Her hair, although it took a lot longer than it should have, was in a roman styled bun; Soft curls framing her lightly made up face. Her bouquet was held right in front of her, filled with white and silver roses. A single metal rose, the one from when he proposed to her, was directly in the center, almost outshining her smile. ALMOST.

Gajeel stared at his beautiful bride as she stepped out of the curtain, his mouth slightly open as a few tears fell down his face. His best man, Pantherlily, taped his jaw gently whispering something about drooling all over his nice new suit. He didn't care though, she was worth drooling over in that dress. Her dress curved around her beautifully and she glowed like the angel, he always believed she was. Her lips, covered in bright red lipstick were pulled into the biggest grin he'd ever seen. At this moment, he didn't care if Ian was sitting in the front row, his fiance next to him, both supporting the marriage that was about to come. Or if she ran out on him this morning. Hell, he didn't care that the last three years have been the hardest/ best times of his life because at this moment he fell in love with the woman of his dreams all over again, and at this moment she was walking down the aisle to HIM, to be HIS wife. A large genuine smile took over his face, as his dark red orbs met her bright hazel ones.

"Hey," She whispered to him as she reached the top. The idiotic sheepish grin on his face grew 10 times bigger hearing her soft musical voice.

"Hey," he whispered back, all the nerves from earlier disappeared within a second. Makarov smiled brightly at his children as he opened the book to start the ceremony. The two lovers didn't really pay attention to what was really going on but instead took in the love flowing around them. The members of Fairy Tail filled the clearing to the rim and awed with every word, making them laugh. Finally, it was time for the vows and Gajeel swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't know he had. Luckily for him Levy went first. She took out a large gold band and slipped it on his left index finger, nothing but adoration and happiness filling his face.

"Today, after years of nightmares, tears, arguments, and A LOT of firsts I finally get to call you my husband, which is something I have dreamed of for so long. I vow that from this day on, I will hold you when the nightmares creep into your mind. I vow to feed you spoons whenever you're weak and encourage you when you're strong. I vow to wipe away all your insecurities and kiss away your pain. And finally I vow that no matter how much of a jerk you can be, or how many times you make fun of my height, no matter how far away you push me, or how much you may think I'm better off without you that I will never and I repeat NEVER leave your side."

Her eyes had a hold on him, causing a single tear to roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped away the evidence and took a shaky breath. He held the small shiny band in one of his large hands as he reached to brush one of her curls away from her dazzling face.

"Levy, for a long time I thought that no one will love a monster like me, then you came along and in lack of better words 'Took away my rain'," He said mockingly sneaking a glance to his best friend adorned in an orange bridesmaid dress. Everyone laughed out loud and Gajeel turned back to his love. His voice got serious as he slipped the band on her delicate finger.

"From this day on, I vow to let you read your books in peace, but to let you know when you've been reading too much. I vow to catch you whenever you fall and protect you when you need help. I vow to make you big when you're feeling small and kiss away the doubts that make you feel unbeautiful. I vow that even though this is new for me, and I may not be perfect, that even though I'm not the best with words, I will show you that you are the most important person to me every day, and I will keep my promise to fight for you until the day I die."

Levy smiled at him as happy tears flowed down her smooth skin, messing up the makeup that she probably worked hard to put on. He almost couldn't wait to kiss her as his new wife, so the second the words left the master's lips, Gajeel went in for the kill. He scooped up his new mate and slammed her lips again his, feeling her grin against his face. When he pulled away, he roared into the night, claiming this woman as his, causing the guild to run into chaos. Cheers were heard all the way to the celestial world as everyone started the party, with alcohol and brawls. Gajeel stole a glance at his wife and couldn't help the overwhelming joy that filled the pit of his being. She was absolutely beautiful, and she was his. He tugged her away from her friends and into his arms for a slow dance and rested his hands on the small of her hips.

"Affectionate today are we?" Levy giggled into his chest. He bent down and placed a passionate kiss on his angel.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, answering her question. The music drowns it out into the night. She tightened his hold on him, squeezing tightly as if scared he might leave her on their special night.

"I love you too," She whispered, as the newlywed couple danced the night away engrossed with only each other's love.

* * *

**A/N: AAAANNNNDDDDD DONE! So, what do you guys think? I'm really excited/sad that this is over, but fear not! Me and my sister are always working on one-shots and I'm actually in the process of writing another long story. This one is going to be in a modern AU and I'm planning to make it really long and epic so stay tuned for that. I Love all of you guys and I hope you enjoyed Gajeel and Levy's wedding!**


End file.
